Serpent In Paradise
by AJRedRobin
Summary: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes! Other characters not shown are Bruce, Alfred, and Sasha B.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

_This is based on an RP with my friend Ashleigh. She's been a great help with creating these interesting story ideas and playing several RP roles helps in understanding the characters that we love so much. And we have a lot of fun. This is a sequel to our other Role Play story **Brothers, Portraits, and Messages** as well as **Jason's Love**. The story references two events that are not posted here, Black Mask and Succubus. Black Mask took place before BPM while the Succus took place between Jason's Love and this story. Both were done in RP only. If you want to know the full story of the Succubus or Black Mask, please let me know and I will see what I can do to post them here. For now, **Serpent In Paradise** will only be posted once a week. I am still working on part of it and need that time to write and edit what I have. I am planning on a sequel after this one called **Baby of the Family**. Do not miss it.  
_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 1

Bruce went into Tim's hospital room and found him asleep. Dick was sitting in a chair keeping an eye on his brother from his most recent ordeal. Taking care of that Succubus wasn't pretty. 'I hope we never have to go through something like that again. We cut it way too close,' Bruce thought. "How is he?"

"Well, I don't know. He seems to be holding up well, but we all know he's stressing on the inside. I hope he feels better tomorrow." Dick looked back at his brother with a worried look on his face.

"He's been through a great deal," Bruce said. "I learned that Adriana had been killed two years ago. Her uncle died soon after that under mysterious circumstances."

"Damn, I guess that was that Succubus' doing."

"Adriana probably still had feelings for Tim when she was killed. Knowing that, that Succubus found a way to reach Tim. A Succubus not only will charm a person, they will take on the personality of that person and those person's feelings toward someone. Tim is lucky that she did not find him two years ago. We might not have been able to save him."

Dick didn't want to think about that. 'I would have lost a brother by blood I didn't know about.'

"Let's let him sleep," Bruce suggested. "The more rest he can get the faster he will recover. The hospital is going to have a hard time explaining that creature to the police."

"Yeah, how do you explain a naked Succubus laying dead with its heart cut out," Dick said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Probably as well as a madman like the Joker running around," Bruce replied. "They'll think of something. In the mean time, how do we safeguard Tim? He seems to be targeted lately . . . And I don't like it."

Dick stared at Bruce and knew he wouldn't like Dick's answer. He didn't want to say it. 'Tim is happy as Red Robin and I'm not going to destroy my brother's happiness.' he thought. "Home school? You can't background check every child there without a perfectly good reason. Oh...wait...you can and you probably have."

"Alfred overheard early on Tim mentioning to that false Adriana about testing out," Bruce said. "He is 17 and has always been at a college level, even when he was 13. He's considered a genius and I should have realized that going back to High School isn't a challenge for him."

"Well, we could ask if he wants to test out," Dick said.

"He did test out his sophomore year. He could very well do it again for his final year. He would be graduating early."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"We could check the schedule for early testing and if Tim meets their requirements he could test. I only sent him back to high school because he dropped out on my account. I can see that I was wrong in sending him back where he obviously isn't happy or challenged."

"Don't blame yourself," Dick said. "He was trying to make you happy."

"Yes, he has tried to please everyone but himself. I think it's time he deserves a little something for him."

"He needs a vacation," Dick concurred.

"And we were planning on one before all this happened with Black Mask and that Creature," Bruce said with disdain. "We better plan one quick before anything else happens."

"That's true. We need everyone's opinions though. No, on second thought let's have Tim choose."

"That is a great idea, Dick. We can ask him later. Let's go check with Jason and Sasha. Perhaps they might have some ideas."

"Alright, Bruce."

They went next door to check on Jason and Sasha. Damian was also with them, despite the hospital's policy that no one under 12 was allowed in patient rooms. Bruce saw the sad look on both their faces and perhaps the news he came to discuss with them might also be good for his second son and his fiancé after losing their first unborn child.

Bruce could not help recall how it happened. 'I remember following Alfred and the police into the media room. The place looked like a bloodbath. A creature that appeared to be a girl about 16 or 17 years old that looked like Adriana was lying up against the wall, her throat was slashed along with her belly. Jason was holding Sasha and crying. He was refusing to let go of her. Dr. Leslie Thompkins was there trying to coax Jason. Alfred must have called her.'

"We need to get her stabilized," Dr. Leslie stated, trying to talk to a very distraught Jason into letting go of Sasha.

"Jason . . . Son . . . What happened," Bruce asked.

"No, no, no," Jason had tears streaming down his face.

Bruce knelt down. Sasha was unconscious. "Please, tell me what happened."

"She . . . she . . . The baby . . ." Jason couldn't get the words out. He held her closer.

Bruce noticed the blood on her legs. 'She miscarried,' he frowned. "Oh Jason . . ." Tears formed in Bruce's eyes. "Leslie needs to take her . . . Get her stabilized . . . I don't think you want to lose her, too."

Jason nodded slowly, letting the paramedics take Sasha from his arms.

'And that wasn't the end of it. The thing came back and attacked Tim in the hospital,' Bruce thought, bringing those memories into the forefront of his mind.

"Oh . . . I found you," the Succubus smiled and she went over to place a hand on Tim's face. Tim was in a comma and did not respond at first. "I missed you Timmy," The Succubus leaned down to kiss him. "Now we can finally be together." The succubus trailed her hand down Tim's chest. "You love me . . . right Tim?" The Succubus kissed his neck then moved her hand to rub his crotch.

The strong sent of strawberries waft toward Tim's nose. Tim let out a whimper as his body responded to her touch. 'I shouldn't be responding. She's bringing me out of my comma somehow.'

"I'll take care of this for you," The succubus gave the base of his cock a squeeze. She moved so she was over his erection. Leaning down she put his head in her mouth.

'No . . .' Tim's breath was quickening. '. . . Why isn't anyone coming in . . . Please don't . . .'

'She's playing with me . . . trying to bring me to climax . . . Trying to bring on that explosion of light . . . She's trying to draw out my energy . . . It's all I can do to hang on,' Tim did his best to hold back. He knew if he couldn't it would be the end of him. He would fade from existence.

The Succubus could tell that her prey was not responding in the way she wanted. "No, this will not do. I need every drop. And I know how to get it." She pulled off Tim and removed her scrubs. She got into position and lowered herself down and was seated on Tim's erected shaft.

"Ahhhhhh," Tim cried out. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back. It's taking every ounce of strength I have.'

The Succubus wiggled her hips slightly. "Come on Tim." She started bouncing up and down. "You can do better than that."

'I . . . Can't . . . Hold . . . .out . . .' Tim tried to keep from crying out again, but it was becoming too much. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Mmmm . . . yes," The succubus cooed. "Oh yes."

'My . . . My energy . . . Is . . . Almost . . . Gone . . . Just . . . Want . . . To . . . Sleep . . . ' Tim's mind was blanking out.

"Don't fall asleep now. You'll miss the fun part. We're almost there." The Succubus leaned back down to kiss Tim, slipping her tongue into Tim's mouth. The scent of strawberries was luring him once more into responding. The Succubus started to draw out the last of Tim's life force until she was rudely interrupted.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Bruce growled, despite the fact that he did not have a cowl on, Batman was coming out.

She snapped her head up to see Bruce and Dick. She eyed the younger man, licking her lips. Maybe she could draw him in next, but not before she was done with feeding on this particular prey.

"No," she laughed. "I like being right here. You should join me."

"You will never get me to join with you," Bruce said, mistaking the Succubus' intended victim.

"Join me," She gave off the scent of peaches to draw in the younger man. "Or I'll kill him." She gripped Tim's hair and pulled his head up, her claws right at his throat.

Dick started to move forward, but was blocked by Bruce's arm.

"Dick . . . Get out of here . . . Now," Bruce growled, broaching no argument. Bruce was prepared to restrain Dick if he had to.

Dick didn't argue. His father's pull was stronger than any enticing scent. He walked away only to see Damian and Alfred rushing over and standing next to Bruce.

"Master Bruce . . . Stand back, please," Alfred lifted the mirror so it pointed in the direction of the succubus. He tried to keep the mirror facing her to draw her attention.

Tim could tell her scent had changed. It smelled of death.

Damian ran up besides Bruce. "Father, here, stab her with this," Damian handed his father a dagger. "It has been blessed."

Bruce grabbed the knife and slowly moved into the room, keeping his eyes on the woman.

The Succubus eyed the dagger in the older man's hands. It gave her a strange feeling. She crouched down like a cat, keeping Tim between her and the man with the dagger.

"Block the door!" Bruce ordered.

"Excuse me Alfred. I got this," Damian watched as she came closer, her eyes darting around for a possible escape route. He steadied himself and then tossed the holy water on her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The holy water burned. 'That little child got me! I'll kill him!' The holy water seeped into the succubus' skin like acid and she fell to her knees.

Bruce didn't usually kill, but this thing wasn't human. He waited for an opening.

Alfred brought the mirror closer. Damian had explained how a mirror would attract the creature, entranced by its own beauty. The succubus stared at her reflection, caught in it's own trap. 'What was I doing again? I'm so beautiful.' The succubus lifted her hand to touch at the mirror.

Bruce saw his opening and took it. He moved behind her while she was distracted and plunged the knife deep into the left side of her back, right where her heart should be. The succubus arched her back then stilled. Her chest exploded with pain and her heart burst forth and crumbled to dust.

Bruce wiped the images from his mind. It was over. Now what they needed was to forget. And the best way to do that was a distraction from their troubles.

"Jason, Sasha . . ."

"How is Tim?" Sasha immediately questioned interrupting Bruce's train of thought. "He was so distraught earlier."

"He's sleeping now," Dick answered.

"That's good . . . That . . .thing did a number on him . . . I should have killed her myself. I thought I had. If only . . ."

"Don't blame yourself, Sasha," Jason interrupted her dark thoughts. "That thing is gone. We shouldn't dwell on it."

"We came to discuss going on a family vacation and allowing Tim to choose the location," Bruce stated before any other thoughts of that thing interfered with the mood he was trying to set, a hopeful one.

Jason just shrugged, somewhat indifferent." As long as we get away from this cold weather."

"Well, where would you want to go?"

"Bahamas? Jamaica? A place with no cold weather at all."

"Dick? What is you opinion?"

"It doesn't matter, just away from this place so we can get everything out of our minds."

"Damian?"

"-tt-" Damian didn't care, but he secretly agreed with Grayson.

As the five of them were discussing plans, Tim's dream about Adriana came back. Tim saw her the way he remembered her at fourteen, dark flowing hair, her body enticing him, and the strong smell of strawberries. They were back in his bedroom at the Manor and he started kissing her deeply. She ran her hands all over his body, then lead him to the bed. He lay down and she climbed on top of him and exposed herself, bringing Tim along with her. The dream of their lovemaking was intense and Tim couldn't seem to get enough of her. Then the images change and Tim suddenly felt trapped. Adriana changed, shaping into something malevolent and evil. Her hair was no longer soft and her eyes become cold as flint. Claws as sharp as razors appeared, raking his skin. She latched onto him, sucking him dry, draining his energy, his life force. Tim tried to get her off, but couldn't. He struggled harder, twisting and turning. "NO! GET! OFF! AAAAAAGHH NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh no, that's Tim!" Dick exclaimed.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

_A/N: Correction: In _**Brothers, Portraits, and Messages,**_ in my note at the end, I mentioned that Tim was recovering from an illness. That was incorrect. He was recovering from nearly dying at the hands of a Succubus. I have since removed the documents and cannot correct the error. Sorry for the confusion._

Serpent in Paradise

Part 2

"GET OFF! GET OFF!" Tim was thrashing about at some unseen force. Several nurses and doctors had come out of patient rooms to find out what was going on.

Dick hurried and went back into Tim's room.

"GET OFF . . . GET OFF! NOOO!"

Dick could see that Tim was swinging blindly. He had to get him under control. He braced himself and pinned Tim down. "Tim, buddy. Hey, come on, wake up!"

"NOOOHOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tim screamed.

"Tim!" Dick cried out, trying to wake him.

Tim was shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down.

"Tim, baby bird you need to wake up. It's only a dream," Dick coaxed.

Tim woke covering his face with his hands. He continued to shudder.

"Hey," Dick started to rub Tim's back.

Tim curled up against Dick recognizing who was comforting him. Dick moved Tim over and climbed into the hospital bed with him. Tim curled right up against him again.

Bruce had been watching from the doorway. That had been no ordinary nightmare. 'We need to get Tim away from this place. He has had too many nightmares lately,' he thought.

"Don't leave me . . . Don't let her get me," Tim said, breathy.

"No one is going to take you baby bird, I won't let that happen," Dick said. 'Damn that succubus for doing this to him.' Dick could not help but notice how Tim inched closer, like he was trying to hide under him.

Bruce had not seen Tim this terrified in a long time. "We need to take him home . . . I don't care if Leslie wants him here for observation, he needs to go home."

"Okay, I'll carry him," Dick said, despite the fact that his leg was hurting. "He's not going to let any one else hold him with the way he's clutching onto me."

Tim clung onto Dick, intertwining his fingers into Dick's shirt.

"I'll bring the car," Bruce said "You'll have to sit in the back seat with him."

Dick stood up awkwardly, picking up Tim. Tim wrapped his arms around Dick's neck refusing to let go. Dick had to carry him like a toddler on their mother's hip. "Come on Bruce. Let's get Timmy out of here."

"One moment . . ." Bruce stopped off at Sasha's room. "Dick and I are taking Tim home. Damian, are you coming or will you go home with Alfred? Jason, we'll see you and Sasha, later."

"I'll stay with Alfred," Damian replied.

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we get Tim home the sooner we can take care of these night terrors."

Tim clung onto Dick like a toddler clinging onto his parent figure as he was carried through the hospital. At that moment in time, it became more real to him that Dick was his older brother, taking care of him like he would have if he had remained with him in the circus, trying to protect him from the evils of the world. 'I wanted to go home and he was making it happen. I wanted to bury myself in his protective arms and not let go. I didn't want to grow up any more. I wanted things back the way they were, before Adriana, but that wasn't possible and I had to live with the fact that thing had taken something from me that I can never get it back.'

Dick held on tightly. He didn't want to put his brother down. It seemed as if Tim wanted his protection. 'I'll give it to him. For some reason a small part of me blames myself for trusting 'Adriana' too quickly. I should have studied her closer. Now look. My brother is fearful and crying on my shoulder. He's one of the bravest people I know. If I could kill her again I would.'

Tim shuddered as the cold air from outside hit him. All he had on was what the hospital provided. He tried to bury himself deeper more for warmth than comfort, though he wanted that, too. They made their way to the car, Tim trying to snuggle closer to Dick for warmth. He was shivering and it was starting to snow. "C-c-c-cold . . ." Tim said, his teeth chattering.

"Okay, hold on we're at the car now," Dick waited for Bruce to unlock the doors. "I'm going to place you in the back seat."

Dick placed Tim on the cold back seat of Bruce's car. He immediately curled up trying to keep warm, just as much as trying to comfort himself from the night terror that was still fresh in his mind. He had a hard time believing that it was actually over. He always thought that a Succubus was a mythical creature, but now . . . What if one decided to come after him again? The thought frightened Tim more and he buried his face into the car seat as if to hide from such a creature.

Dick climbed into the back seat and sat with Tim. He pulled Tim next to him to keep Tim warm, despite the fact that Tim wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

Tim continued to shiver, freaking himself out. 'Come on Drake, you're the god damn Red Robin, the scourge that brought down Ra's Al Ghul's organization, you should be able to handle something like this . . . But I wasn't . . . I didn't recognize the danger until it was almost too late . . . And I was reading about that very subject in Greek Mythology in my Literature class. Has it been just a week? It felt like forever.' Tim gave out a big shivering yawn. He needed sleep, but he was afraid to close his eyes, afraid he might dream about her, again.

"Baby bird, you need to sleep. I'm right here. Go ahead and close your eyes," Dick coaxed.

"I'm scared . . . I'll see her . . . again." Tim knew it was irrational, but that's what he was feeling.

"I'm here to protect you."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yes, I'll be here when you wake up," Dick confirmed.

The car ride was making Tim sleepy. He rested his head on Dick's lap. At least that was warmer than the car seat. The dream though did not want to go away and Tim was thrust back into it. It was as if she was taunting him beyond the grave and his body once again shuddered and jerked at what was happening. Tim muttered in his sleep. "Go away . . . Leave me alone . . .you're gone . . ."

"Don't worry Tim, I'm right here. She won't bother you anymore. She's gone. No more," Dick said gently as Tim mumbled in his sleep.

Dick's words cut through the haziness of the dream state, and when they reached the Manor Tim had fallen into real sleep. Dick had a bit of a struggle getting Tim out the car since he latched onto him, again. His leg also made it more difficult. Once they got into the Manor, Dick took the elevator up to the second floor. He took Tim into his room and laid him on his bed, climbing in afterwards, and pulling up the covers. 'Guess it won't hurt to nap.'

With Tim sleeping next to Dick he was able to get into a deeper and longer sleep. By the time he did wake, Dick was gone. Tim didn't feel like going back to his room. It just didn't appeal to him right now. He didn't want to be left alone with his memories. His room also represented the first time he and Adriana . . . 'No, I don't want to think about that. It . . . it could bring the nightmare back. I just want to sleep . . . I feel so . . .' Tim gave out a huge yawn with a shiver. In fact he was shivering for no apparent reason. Tim buried himself back in the warmth of the covers and fell asleep once more. Tim continued to shiver. He felt cold despite the three blankets that covered him, and Dick wasn't back yet. Fever? He tried to sleep some more but he kept shivering.

Dick left for a couple of minutes. He needed a bathroom break and to grab something to eat. He came back to see that Tim was curled up and shaking under the covers. "Baby bird, are you getting sick?"

"S-s-still c-c-cold . . ."

Dick turned the heat up then realized Tim had several blankets on him already. Why would he be cold?

Tim was still shivering despite the blankets and the heat. It was as if his body was telling him enough was enough. His stomach didn't feel sick, but Tim knew he was running a temperature. And he felt excessively tired.

Dick went back out to the linen closet and picked up several more blankets and took them back to the room. He unfolded them and draped them around Tim.

After parking the car, Bruce had called the hospital one more time to check on Jason and Sasha. Jason mentioned that Alfred was bringing home Damian. He then did some checking on when Tim could test out of high school if he chose to do so. With that done, Bruce went upstairs to check on Tim and spotted Dick grabbing blankets from the linen closet and followed him into his room. He was piling them up on his bed. "What's with all the blankets?"

"Tim's cold," Dick said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Bruce went over and checked his forehead. "He is running a temperature. Timmy, does your stomach feel sick?"

"N-n-no . . ." Tim replied, his teeth chattering. "I j-j-just f-f-feel s-s-s-shaky and t-t-t-tired."

"Sounds like extreme exhaustion," said Bruce. "Everything must have caught up with him."

"He needs rest . . . and lots of it . . . right?" Dick asked.

"And quiet as well . . . He shouldn't be moved right now."

"All right," Dick said.

"S-s-stay . . . K-k-keep me c-c-company," Tim pleaded.

"I do need to borrow Dick for just a moment," Bruce said.

"I promise, I'll be right back," Dick bent down and gave his brother a kiss on the forehead and followed Bruce out to the hallway.

"I checked the schedule when Tim would be able to test out."

"Okay and when will that be?" Dick questioned

"There are testing dates April 13-18 when Spring break is in session."

Dick nodded in agreement.

"It would mean several weeks of intensive study. With him exhausted he's going to need recovery time. Despite the exhaustion, I'm going to take Jason's suggestion. I'm going to book all of us a flight to the Bahamas. I think Tim needs it along with all of us. I'll clear it with his teachers this afternoon."

"Should I let him know? Or would this be a little surprise."

"Let it be a surprise. While he's asleep, pack his clothes as well as yours, enough for two weeks. As soon as Jason and Sasha get home, I'll have them to the same. We'll leave tonight. We'll actually take the jet."

"Will do," Dick was getting excited.

"Go back to Tim, keep him company . . . Um on second thought, have Alfred pack bags, you better get off that leg."

"It's feeling better," Dick argued.

"You've been on that leg for several hours. I'm sure it's killing you. Don't try packing bags when you can't stand. Get off of it. Do some work on the computer and watch Tim."

"Okay," Dick said defeated, though he knew Bruce was right, There was no arguing with Bruce. And he had to admit that his leg was starting to hurt again. Dick went back into his room. Grabbing his laptop, Dick crawled on top the bed to be next to Tim.

"Ugh . . . " Tim was tossing and turning in his sleep. " . . . No . . . Mmmm . . .ugh . . ."

Dick placed the laptop down and went to pull Tim into his side. "Hey, calm down. I'm right here, Tim."

The dream was different, more like Tim was arguing with himself about something, like he had something on his mind. "School . . . drugs . . . Has to be it . . . Got to stop them." He tried to rise.

So, Tim wasn't totally asleep. "Oh no you don't," Dick pulled Tim back down. "You aren't doing anything but sleeping."

"Drugs at school . . . Got to . . . Find out . . . Who . . ." Tim fell back against the bed. He turned over and this time, he actually fell asleep, but it wasn't long until he started dreaming again. " . . . No . . . No . . . Don't . . . don't . . . g-g-get off . . . g-g-get off . . . No . . ."

'He can't get any sleep with out having a nightmare,' Dick thought then pulled Tim against him, rubbing his back to keep him from struggling.

" . . . no . . ." Tim tried to scramble away from the person touching him, but the blankets wrapped around him kept Tim from moving too far. He tried to roll away. " . . . Aaaaa . . . " And landed hard on the floor on the other side of the bed. " . . . Ugh . . . What?"

"Tim, are you all right?" asked Dick.

"How did I get on the floor?" Tim asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You pushed away from me, trying to get away from whomever it was in your dream," Dick replied.

" . . .Oh . . . I was dreaming about Adriana, again." Tim got up slowly and crawled back into bed. He was feeling really shaky.

Dick placed the blankets back over him.

"I'm not getting any sleep, am I?"

"No, and you need to." Dick could see the rings forming around Tim's eyes. "You almost look like a raccoon."

"Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing her, and what she did to me."

"Tim, if I could, I would go back and make sure you never met her, again. I feel awful because I couldn't do anything to help you."

"It's not your fault. You might have been able to help, but your leg is broken . . . And she probably would have found some other way to get me to forget everyone else . . . And the next time I smell strawberries, I'll be sure to run in the other direction, even if they are real."

Dick wanted to tell Tim it was like he gave her permission to hurt him. 'I gave her my trust. She broke it. And I couldn't do anything to stop her.'

Tim could see the pained look on Dick's face. "Hey . . . Talk to me . . . Please . . . This is helping."

"Well, I just feel like I gave her the okay to hurt you. I gave her my trust."

"When you talked with her, what did you smell?" asked Tim.

Dick took a moment to think about it. There was a weird scent when she entered. "I thought it was her perfume, but I did smell peaches?"

"That's how she did it . . . She worked her way so you would trust her using her scent . . . You had no control over that."

"Huh? I thought you needed to . . . you know . . . that," Dick didn't want to say it out loud.

"When she came over with my homework and we were sitting in the living room, I smelled strawberries, a very strong scent. Then I found myself kissed her. On you, she must have used just enough scent to get you to trust her. She wanted me, but something about you was different."

"She saw me as a threat," Dick surmised.

"Maybe because we're brothers and she could tell that you would have protected me," Tim added.

"I wanted to tell her to go away and don't ever pursue a relationship with you." Dick looked away. 'I know he's probably going to hate me for telling him this," he thought. "I didn't trust her. She had a bad vibe from the beginning."

"I wish you would have told me, but I probably would not have listened. All I saw was Adriana. I didn't see the danger. I probably would have ignored it even if you had tried to warn me. She might have found another way to persuade you. You were already helpless with a broken leg. There was no need to attack you," Tim said. 'Talking about this was helping me to see that the person I had been with wasn't who she was, but a Succubus who took on Adriana's form. Adriana was long gone and I'm sad that she was, but I don't feel so heart broken.'

Dick sighed. "I just wish I could have protected you better."

"Hey, you're the one who should be comforting me," Tim joked then became serious. "There will be other times. I don't think I'm ready to go out in the field any time soon. You might be protecting me from vicious paper cuts from studying. I'll have a lot to catch up on, again. Probably received a couple of "Fs" from tests that I missed."

"Yeah," Dick smiled.

Tim wiped his brow. He was sweating. "Why did you pile so many blankets on me . . . There must be eight here . . . I'm really sweating . . . And I'm thirsty," Tim said with a yawn. 'I'll probably sleep much better since we talked.'

"You were complaining about being cold. I can grab you a glass of water if you'd like."

"Thanks . . ." Tim felt real thirsty, like he was still dehydrated. Dick handed him a glass of water and he quickly drained the contents. He held out the glass for more.

"Alfred didn't leave a pitcher of water. I'm going to have to go to the kitchen," Dick said. 'Bruce is going to kill me for being up again, but it can't be helped Tim is still thirsty and he needs water.'

Dick went to the kitchen, grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water and made his way back up to his room. He refilled Tim's glass. Tim drank that down and held it out for more.

"Thirsty aren't you?" Dick smirked as he refilled the glass, again.

Tim drank four glasses before he stopped.

Dick took the glass from Tim. "I think I know why I'm so thirsty," Tim surmised. "She was draining me not just of my energy, but it felt like I was drying up. I tried to stop her, tried to hold back."

"I'm glad you did. I would have lost my brother."

"I didn't want to be lost. I would never see you. Or any of you, again."

Dick pulled Tim into a hug. "I would hate to never see you, again."

The hug felt good. Tim sank into the thug. He didn't want to ever lose that feeling.

"I'm worried for you and the others," Dick confessed.

Tim started to cry. He almost lost this. He almost chose that succubus over his own family, but he realized before it was too late.

Dick let Tim cry onto my shoulder. 'He needs it and I'm going to be there.'

'Dick had been my lifeline when Bruce was lost in time and despite the fact that I had to go it alone,' he thought. 'I didn't like what I was becoming. I like myself even less now after what the succubus did to me.' Most of all, Tim wanted reassurance that he would not be alone. "Dick, do me a favor. Next time I tell you Bruce is alive please believe me. I can't bear working alone like that again."

Dick tensed at his words. Talk about a total change in topic. 'I . . . I gave up on him.' He felt ashamed for having done so. "I won't, I promise, not again."

"It was hell not having you there. I had to do things I'm not proud of. You're my moral compass and I need you."

Tim's words made Dick pull him closer. "I will always be with you. I promise. I don't think I could leave you alone, baby bird. I'm too protective."

"That's fair . . . Right now I feel like I need protecting." Tim felt so vulnerable in ways that he really didn't expect. 'I had my heart and nearly my soul torn from me.' He felt like he needed sheltering for a time, to go back to the nest until he was ready to fly again. And he felt like he was ready to sleep. While his brother still held him, Tim relaxed and fell asleep, feeling safe under his brother's wings.

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 3

Bruce found Dick holding a sleeping Tim. He was gently rocking him. "I take it he's been having bad dreams."

"Yeah, every time I leave his side he starts to have them."

"Sounds very familiar," Bruce said. "When you were eight and you first came here, you had nightmares every night. Only when you stayed by my side, did the nightmares subside. It took weeks, even after you began your training. How deep asleep is he in?"

"Deep enough," Dick replied then he looked down at his shirt. Tim had a hold of it like a frightened child. "Maybe not."

"We'll wait a little longer. I'll send Alfred in as soon as he's sufficiently asleep. I've arranged for the JLA to protect Gotham for the next two weeks. Plus, I've informed his instructors when we return that Tim will be studying to take the exams in April. A couple weren't happy about it, but I'm sure Tim will be happy to not have to worry about school."

"I think it would be great for him to get out. Maybe he would relax more, not having to worry about school until he goes to college."

"Mmmmmmm . . . Bruce?" Tim yawned.

"I better leave and you better get him more settled."

Dick nodded to his father then turned his attention to Tim. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

" . . . Can't . . . Talking . . ." Tim said sleepily.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be quiet for you. Try to get some more shut eye, please."

"When is Jason and Sasha coming home?"

"Soon. They should be home once you wake up again."

"Okay . . . Wanted to tell . . . Feel bad about the baby . . . Feel somewhat responsible."

Dick saddened a bit. Why would Tim blame himself? He had no control over that. It was that succubus. 'I think she tried to win us all over by controlling us.'

"Sasha a threat. Tried to get to Jason . . . Somehow knew . . . Couldn't stop her."

"So that's how it happened. She was doing her best to protect Jason."

"Damian knew," Tim added. "Afraid of her . . . Tried pleading . . . Help . . . Sleepy . . ." Tim rubbed his eyes.

"Baby bird . . . I can't understand you right now. You're about to fall asleep talking."

" . . . . Mmmmmm."

"Sleep. You're tired," Dick coaxed, as he continued to rock Tim.

Tim started to drift. He felt safe. More safe than he had in a long time.

Bruce popped his head in. "Is it safe to come back in?"

Dick shook his head and mouthed the word, no.

"Fighting sleep?" whispered Bruce.

Dick nodded his head and mouthed, "Big time."

"Can't be helped. I informed Jason and Sasha. They are on their way to the airport to meet us. Leslie released her into Jason's care. I'll send Alfred in to pack a bag. You get Tim wrapped up in a couple of blankets and I'll carry him to the car. Damian is already waiting downstairs."

Dick nodded and lifted Tim onto the bed and wrapped him in a couple of blankets.

Tim was barely aware of what was going on. The warmth from the blankets lulled him deeper into sleep. Then he started dreaming . . . A very strange dream . . . He dreamed that Bruce was carrying him. He placed Tim down and then he carried him again. After that Tim just slept. He really needed it. Tim must have slept for hours. Next thing Tim was aware of was someone gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. "Five more minutes, Mom. I promise I'll get up."

'Mom?' Dick almost snickered, but gave a smile. "Hey, come on Tim you have to get up please."

"Why . . . I'm comfortable . . ." Why was Dick trying to wake me up?

"I know you're comfortable but you need to get up now," Dick said and started to shake Tim a little. "Come on Baby bird, wake up."

"Is there some kind of emergency?" Tim was a little more alert.

"No, but there will be if you don't get up and get moving."

"Um . . . Wait . . . Why are we on a plane?" Tim asked.

"It's a surprise."

That got Tim curious. He got up, feeling better, still a bit shaky, but not as much as yesterday. Tim looked out the window. He saw they were coming to a landing at a small airport. There were palm trees and a lot of sand. "Holy Toto, we're not in Gotham any more . . . Sorry, that's your line. Where . . . .are we?"

Dick chuckled. "The Bahamas."

Tim looked back at Dick, his eyes wide. "You're kidding me." Tim could see Dick was smiling. "We haven't been kidnapped? We really are in the Bahamas?'

"I'm not joking. Everyone is here, too."

Dick was right. Everyone was on the plane. "How did this . . . I mean . . . I wasn't even . . . wow . . ."

"Figured we could do something nice for you. You need to relax, badly."

'I really must have slept solidly,' Tim thought. 'I didn't hear anything.'

"It was fun carrying through the airport," Dick teased. "Didn't make a sound."

"Gee . . . I really must have been out. I dreamed Bruce was carrying me . . . But no bad dreams."

"He carried you most of the time," Dick explained. "I did a little, but he didn't want me straining my leg. So, are you excited?"

"Wow, are you kidding? This is great!"

Dick was glad to see Tim was happy for once. There was a smile on his face and he seemed to brighten up. "Great! I want to go to the beach. Can't swim because of my leg, but I still would like to go."

"Oh yeah!" Tim tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Uh oh...did you tire yourself out already?" Dick asked. 'He may need a tad bit more sleep.'

"I'm okay . . . Well . . . Um how long are we going to be here?" Tim was still wrapped in blankets, but he didn't want to admit he still felt tired.

"Two weeks?" Dick shrugged. "I forget."

"Two weeks? What about school?"

"We'll discuss that later."

Tim was overwhelmed. "Wait did you just tell me this was done for me?"

"Yes," Dick replied with a straight face.

Tim was speechless. No one's ever done something like that for him. Tears of joy filled his eyes. His slightly opened mouth turned into a deep long yawn. " . . . I guess I was still tired."

Dick could see that Tim was about to cry until he yawned. "You can sleep again if you want."

"Aren't we supposed to . . . *YAAAWWWNN* . . . Go to a hotel, or something," Tim's eyes were starting to droop again but he rubbed them to try to keep awake.

"Yeah, we need to head over once we land," Dick said.

"I can see someone is awake." Bruce came into the back cabin to check on Tim.

Tim was trying to watch the plane land but could not stop yawning, his eyes drooping more.

"But not for long," Bruce said.

"Yeah he's going to fall asleep soon." Dick concurred.

Dick's prediction was right. Tim couldn't keep his eyes open. He was swiftly falling asleep again. When Tim wakes up again, he'll be in a beachside room with ocean breezes.

"Let him sleep for a little while longer. We're set with the resort. I'll carry him to a car," Bruce said.

"Okay."

"He's already looking less pale and drawn. We've forgotten just how long Tim has been sick and how long he's suffered through loss and injuries. This should do him a world of good." Bruce picked up a sleeping Tim and looked around at Jason, Sasha, and Damian. "This should do all of us a world of good."

"It should. I want to relax, get off this leg for a while and I'm pretty sure Jason's shoulder is killing him."

"Not to mention Sasha losing that baby must have devastated them both. We're a pretty sorry crew right now. I don't think I could even defend Gotham with my mind distracted with my family's problems."

'Bruce was right...we are so broken right now,' Dick took a glance at his brother and his fiancé then back at Tim and Bruce. 'We look like hell.'

Bruce noticed the plane was taxing toward the airport and a car was waiting on the Tarmac. 'Hopefully, this vacation will allow us time to heal.'

This time Tim was aware of Bruce carrying him off the plane, but he was determined to stay awake in the car. "Where we going?" he asked sleepily.

"The resort. We'll be there in about ten minutes, right Bruce?" Dick stated.

Bruce nodded.

Ten minutes later as the car drove along a beachside road, Tim looked out the car window to see cabanas, palm trees, grass covered huts, and what looked like private rooms on stilts with walkways in between. Some of them stretched out into the water. "Whoa what is the place?" He could imagine himself jumping into the water from his room. It was cool!

"I'm curious to see what our rooms will look like," Damian stated.

"Want to race?" Tim asked. For a moment Tim's energy returned. The anticipation of that was making him excited.

"If you're up to it," Damian teased. He liked a good challenge.

"Oh no you don't," Bruce stated. "Tim, you're not up to racing not now. Wait a few days. You need more rest than you think. And Damian, you should know better than to race your brother when he's exhausted."

"But father," Damian complained. He just wanted to have fun with Tim. He seemed so down earlier.

Tim stuck his tongue out at Bruce when he wasn't looking. Next time Tim signed then sighed.

Okay Damian signed back smiling.

Bruce pretended he had not to noticed, but he was pleased that his sons were keeping up their sign language practice.

"I for one am looking forward to soaking up some rays," Sasha said. "My skin looks so pale."

"You look fine to me, hun," Jason said.

"It would be nice to go to one of their private grottos and just soak in a pool," Sasha said, winking at Jason. She wanted him to hold her in more ways than one. 'I know the Doctor said we should wait, but I'm an impatient woman and I need my man.'

Jason could read into her. He can tell she was becoming impatient. "Okay, that sounds nice."

Bruce saw the look on those two faces and knew they weren't going to be resting for very long. "Okay, let me get us checked in when we arrive at the resort. Alfred will see to the bags."

Dick nodded at the plans that were starting to be bantered around. He wondered what he was going to do. He knew Damian and Tim were going to hang out. 'I think I'll relax at the beach.'

Tim didn't know how long his energy was going to hold out. Damian, do you want to play a game in my room? I'm not tired right now Tim said, practicing signing. He also wanted to ask Damian some questions without interference, meaning Dick trying to get him to sleep.

Sure, anything to get away Damian replied.

"Jason, why don't you carry Tim while I get us checked in," Bruce stated as they arrived at the resort. He saw Damian and Tim signing. He had other plans for Tim.

"Bruce, I can walk," Tim protested, but the blanket was hindering him as he tried to climb out of the car.

"No arguments."

Jason went over to pick up Tim but he wiggled away. "Hey . . . no arguments, remember."

"I can walk on my own," Tim said, trying to wrap the blanket around and almost falling over in the process.

Jason caught Tim before he fell. "I know you want to do this yourself but you need more rest. I'm not going to hound you like Dick is, just get a few more hours of sleep, okay."

Tim couldn't argue any more. He didn't realize how weak he still was. He slipped and almost fell out of Jason's arms. Jason gripped him tighter. Tim wouldn't have been able to break Jason's grip if he could. Tim couldn't help notice how tight Jason was gripping him. 'Jason may be carrying me, but he's not quite as gentle as Dick. He's squeezing me tight. Almost expecting me to try to get away from him. What's he afraid of?'

Jason couldn't help but hold Tim tight against him. 'He was almost taken away from us. Dick and I need to step up our game at being older brothers.' Jason also couldn't help notice Tim's physical condition. 'He's still a little bit light, too. At least he's going to eat well now and gain a bit more exercise.'

"It's embarrassing being carried wrapped in pajamas and a blanket. They could have at least put some clothes on me before we left," Tim complained to Jason.

"Well, I thought Dick would've changed you before we left the Manor," Jason replied. "But Bruce just had you bundled in blankets. I guess he was in a hurry to leave before something else happened."

"We didn't want the risk waking you up to be able to surprise you so enjoy it," Bruce added.

"Still embarrassing," Tim griped.

"No it's not," Jason countered. "I would enjoy it . . . the being carried part."

Bruce went up to the reception area. "The Wayne Family."  
Sasha and Jason followed behind Bruce, Dick, and Damian. Alfred brought up the rear.

"We've been expecting you," The receptionist stated. "Your rooms are ready," handing out keycards. "Your rooms are along that walkway. The water view."

"Thank you," Bruce replied.

"Are we all set?" asked Dick.

Bruce moved along the boardwalk toward the water. Their rooms were actually the structures on stilts along the water's edge. They were designed to look like grass huts. The electrical and plumbing was so well hidden that he couldn't determine where those items might be. When they reached their designated rooms, Bruce handed keycards to everyone. "Jason and Sasha, you have a space together. Damian, you're with Dick, Alfred is with me. Tim, you get a room by yourself so you can rest. Jason, here are Tim's keycards."

"Okay, I'll take him inside." Jason opened the door to Tim's room. The room was immaculate, thick pillows on a mattress covered with protective netting. The windows were open to the air and there was a ceiling fan. A breeze was coming off the water. "Oh WOW!" Tim exclaimed.

Jason placed Tim down on his feet making sure he was steady.

The bed looked so inviting. Tim walked over to it, dropping the blankets that were wrapped around him and climbed in. It was heaven and he soon found his eyelids drooping.

Jason went and placed one of Tim's keycards on the side table. He leaned over Tim and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later. Get some shuteye. I'll hang onto this second key and pass it along to everyone else."

The breeze coming off the water was pleasant. Jason adjusted the netting so it covered Tim before he left the room. "Leave the door open so Damian or Dick can come in," Tim yawned.

"Okay." Jason exited the room, leaving the door cracked as Tim requested.

" . . . Thanks . . ." Tim replied sleepily. Jason had already left seeking his own room.

Continues With Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 4

Sasha opened the door to her and Jason's room and her breath caught in her throat. It was exquisite. There was a small sitting area separate from the large bed that was almost the center of attention in the room. There was some space between buildings, just enough to guarantee privacy, but not too much to feel isolated from the others. It was perfect. Sasha couldn't wait for Jason to see it.

'I hope he gets enough sleep,' Jason thought. 'He needs it.' Jason entered the room a few minutes after Sasha. She was exploring the room. It was a nice place. He went over to the bed and lay down.

Sasha was almost startled when she saw Jason lying on the bed. "Is Tim asleep?" Sasha asked to cover up her sudden small fright.

"Yes," Jason answered. "Tim started to doze off as soon as he hit the sheets."

"Thank goodness. Poor baby. I . . . I wish I could have saved him sooner," Sasha said feeling the guilt and blaming herself for Tim's misfortune.

"We all do," Jason said. "I think Dick is blaming himself for not being able to see past that thing's charm."

"I saw right through her," Sasha said, her eyes narrowing. "I wish there could have been another way. She cost us our child. And I will never forget that."

Jason tensed up, feeling his own anger rise. 'My child was gone because of that damned thing.'

"I am equally glad that she did not get you," Sasha added. "I couldn't bare it if I lost you, too. Sasha turned over and gave Jason a very deep kiss. She did not want to lose this man. He was the best part of her life.

Jason kissed her back. "We can always try again," he said. 'She's too perfect for me to lose.' Jason pulled her closer.

Sasha continued kissing Jason, wanting him so badly. Jason sensed the urgency from the kiss. He rolled over onto his back, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he pulled her on top of him.

". . . . Ugh."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Sasha exclaimed. "Did I hurt you?"

Jason shook his head and tried to pull her back down.

"Maybe I should lay on the other side."

"Okay," Jason said and he let her move.

"Is that better?" asked Sasha.

"Much better."

Sasha started kissing Jason again. Jason could feel himself respond and he started to get hard from her kisses. He pushed his hips against her slightly. Sasha unbuttoned her blouse to allow Jason to get at her breasts. Jason decided to use his mouth on her, kissing his way down her chest.

Sasha's breath started quickening as he moved down her body. "Come closer," she whispered.

Jason pressed closer to her, pushing her legs open then looked up at her. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I need this," Sasha said. "I want this . . . I want you."

"Okay." Jason reached down to push her skirt up, moving her under wear out the way.

"Just take it off, I won't need it until later." With the ocean breeze blowing, Sasha's skin had goose bumps.

Jason pulled them both off tossing them onto the floor. He slid down a bit more and kissed her other set of lips.

Sasha opened her legs, inviting Jason to explore further. "Ohhhhhh . . . Please more . . ."

Along with his tongue Jason slipped a finger into her, causing her to moan. He curled his finger, massaging her walls.

It felt so good to have his touch. "Ohhhhhh . . . Please . . . Ohhhhh Yes . . . Yes . . ."

Jason hummed as Sasha called out to him, sending a quick vibration shooting through her. Her hands grabbed onto his hair.

"Ohhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhh." The humming was enough for Sasha to experience a mini climax. "More . . . More . . ."

Jason pulled her hands from his hair and sat up. He pointed to his pants. "Help me out?"

Sasha grabbed his belt and unbuckled it following with unbuttoning his jeans. She then undid his zipper and helped to free his swollen shaft. Jason shivered once the breeze from the ocean air hit the exposed skin of his shaft. He gently pushed Sasha so she lay down again. Lining up with her, he slowly entered her. Sasha felt pain as he entered, but ignored it. It probably wasn't the best plan, but she wanted him so much. Nothing was going to stop her.

Jason watched as she winced and stopped completely. "If this hurts, I'm not going to do it," he said. 'I don't want her in pain.'

"Jason? Why? I need you . . ."

"I don't want to see you in pain," Jason said, starting to pull out.

"But . . . I want you . . ." Sasha pleaded. It felt like he was rejecting her as tears formed in her eyes. "What better place to start over than right here."

Jason watched as she started to tear up. It was breaking his heart. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Okay. We can continue. If it becomes too much just tell me."

Sasha nodded. She wanted to have his child. 'Even if it kills me.' She thought. "I will . . . I promise . . . Maybe some lubricant?"

"You put it in the bag . . . right?" asked Jason. He knew she wouldn't have left with out some.

"Yes . . . By the window."

Jason got up and went over to the bag, searching through until he found it. Going back to her Jason rested on his knees between her legs and slicked himself up. Just to make sure, he put some of the lube onto his fingers and slid them into her making sure she was coated just as well. Jason inserting his fingers with the lubricant caused a ripple affect and Sasha could not help, but respond. The lubricant helped to cool the soreness inside. "Aaaaaahhhh . . . Ohhhhhhhh . . . That . . . That feels . . . Wonderful . . . Don't stop . . . Please."

Jason pulled his fingers out and lined myself up again and pushed in.

This time there was no pain, only deep pleasure. "Aaaaahhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhh . . . Yes . . . Yes . . ."

Jason started to pump a little faster. He felt Sasha clamping down around his shaft. "Oh yes."

Sasha clamped harder as he pumped faster. "Ohhhhhhhhh . . . My Jason . . . Ohhhhhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhhhh ... Yessssss. She felt herself cum several times, tightening her grip around Jason to help him.

Jason groaned. He didn't want to stop. She was so tight around him. His hips started to move faster. "Sasha...ohhhh."

"Oooooohhhhhhh . . . More . . ." The orgasms came thick and fast.

Jason decided to push her right leg up and over his shoulder. It allowed him to go deeper.

"oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh . . . . Oooooooohhhhhh," Sasha moaned as Jason pushed deeper into her, grinding his hips against her.

"Oh yes...Sasha you feel so good," Jason exclaimed as he was nearing his climax. He started to slow down his thrusting, making each movement count and rubbing against her more sensitive spots.

"Ooooohhhhh Jason . . . I love you so much . . ." Sasha wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, feeling their orgasms come together.

Jason groaned, "I love you, too," as he started to cum.

Sasha's body shuddered against him as her orgasm reached it's climax, bringing tears to her eyes. She laughed with joy.

Jason couldn't help but smile. "What's the laugh for?"

"You're here . . . She didn't take you . . . And some day . . .we'll have a son to raise."

Jason leaned down to give her a kiss. "Yes, definitely" They took pleasure in each other again, not wanting it to end, until there was a knock on their door.

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 5

Despite the comfortable bed and the ocean breezes, Tim was dreaming again, this time of Damian pleading for his life. "NO! DON'T . . . HE"S JUST A KID! NO!" He was thrashing around, caught in the netting of the bed. "NOOOO!"

Damian stepped out of his room that he shared with Dick. He saw that Tim's door was ajar when heard him cry out. He walked in to see Tim thrashing about. "Tim!" Damian went and tried to shake Tim awake. "Tim wake up!"

"DAMIAN! NOOO!" Tim was crying, tears streaming down.

'Why would he be screaming out for me?' Damian thought. "Tim . . . TIM! Drake, wake up. I'm right here! I'm right here!"

Tim snapped awake and saw Damian sitting on the bed next to him. He grabbed Damian and hugged him tightly. "She didn't get you . . . You're all right"

"What are you talking about Tim? No one is coming for me," Damian said as he hugged Tim back. 'For being so exhausted he sure is strong.'

"It was so . . . Real‚" Tim‚'s breath caught in his throat. "She came back . . . She went after you . . . Because you knew what she was."

"Tim, that bitch is dead," Damian swore. "Pardon my language. She can't come back. Father ripped out her heart. Holy water was thrown on her. She can't get me." Damian got up off the bed and head toward the door. "I'm hungry. I want some breakfast."

"Stay . . . Please . . .‚" Tim was shaking. The dream had spooked him badly. Rationally Tim knew the dream wasn't real, but emotionally, he wasn't so sure. 'I've fought monsters like Trigon, but this . . .'

Damian nodded and settled next to his brother. He was surprised when Tim instantly curled himself around him. 'I can tell that dream really spooked him. He's never held me like this.'

Tim suddenly became very protective of Damian. It was people like him, the kids, why Tim recreated the Titans, to protect the kids of the world from harm. 'But how can I even protect the kids of the world if I haven't been doing a very good job of protecting myself.'

Damian felt as if Tim was trying to protect him from something with the way he had wrapped himself around him. 'What was he trying to protect me from? The world? The people in it? That's absurd. I can protect myself. Drake knows that,' Damian frowned. And yet, he could not help leaning into Tim. 'This is very different from when we first started. I was always trying to harm him‚ on several altercations.' Damian felt bad about that now. Drake had earned his respect this past year. 'Maybe I should help him get stronger. He needs to be. I have never seen him so worn down before. This Tim, trying to protect me despite the fact that he is weak, is not the Tim I'm used to. He's better than this. I know he can get better. I will help in any way I can.'

Tim suddenly knew just how Dick must feel, trying to protect him from the world. 'But if I learn to protect myself better, I could protect Damian,' Tim thought. 'I need something to fight for again . . . And I think I just found it.' As Tim fell asleep he made a vow, mumbling it to Damian. 'I promise to protect you . . . I promise to protect you . . . With my life.'

'Protect...protect me?' Damian was shocked at his words. 'Tim never told me that before.' Damian smiled. "You better . . . Or I'll kick your butt." Despite Damian being hungry, he nodded off to sleep feeling safe in his brother's arms.

Continues with Part 6


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 6

It was getting toward midday. They hadn't eaten since . . . Bruce couldn't remember exactly when since they had been busy with Tim. Bruce decided to knock on Dick's door as well as check on Tim and to see if Jason and Sasha wanted to join him in the resort's dining room.

'Oh man . . . the showers here are great.' Dick knew he shouldn't have gotten in with his bad leg but he sure did need it. He just got out when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"I'm heading to the dining room, care to join me?" asked Bruce.

"Sure, I was getting hungry anyway," replied Dick.

"Is Damian was with you?"

"He went to explore a bit. He also might be with Tim."

"We'll check on Damian later. He'll sometimes find a quiet place to sketch. If he's hungry he might have already found the dining room. I'll go knock on Jason's door if you check on Tim."

"Okay." They headed out of Dick's room. Dick went to Tim's room and noticed the door was open slightly. Peeking in, he saw Tim and Damian lying on the bed sleeping. Tim was curled around Damian, almost like a protective covering.

Bruce knocked on Jason's door.

"Who is it?" Jason called out.

"Jason, it's me," Bruce said. "Dick and I are heading to the dining hall. Would you and Sasha care to join us?"

Jason glanced over at Sasha. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Let me get dressed."

"We're coming!" Jason yelled back to his dad while he got dressed.

Bruce waited outside when he noticed Dick coming out of Tim's room and waving at him. "What is it?"

"Look inside," Dick stated. He wanted Bruce to see for himself.

Bruce moved over to Tim's room and peeked inside. "Well I'll be. Tim looks like he's trying to protect Damian."

"Yes," Dick agreed. "I wonder what brought this on."

"A nightmare perhaps? Maybe Damian was the only one in earshot. Maybe having Tim sleep alone wasn't such a good idea. We won't be able to hear him when he has a really bad one."

"Maybe Damian might sleep in here. Tim seems to be calm even though he's not with me."

"I think it's best that we don't wake them. We can bring some food to the room for both of them. Tim should be eating anyway to help regain his strength."

"Yes, maybe he'll eat more now that he's here."

As Jason and Sasha came out of the room hearing the conversation between Bruce and Dick she added, "I understand he's underweight?"

"Yes. He's gained back some, but not enough," Bruce explained. "He's still about 25lbs underweight."

"Maybe we should take turns staying with him," Sasha suggested as she peeked in and saw Tim and Damian asleep.

Bruce pulled out a few more key cards. "These are to Tim's room. We can discuss it in more detail over a meal. Let's go."

Everyone followed Bruce down to the dining hall. The place was just as incredible as the rooms. It faced the ocean and was open to the air. Small birds kept flying in and around the tables. Bruce observed what they were. They were humming birds trying to get at the nectar of the flowers arrangements on the large tables. A large buffet was set up at the end of the room. Bruce sat down at a table close to the water. Dick took his usual place next to Bruce while Jason and Scarlet sat across from them.

"Where's Alfred, isn't he joining us?" asked Sasha.

"He ate earlier and I suspect he's already taken a tray up to the boys," Bruce answered. "I'm sure he's talked with the staff to allow him to serve in that capacity. He has in the past. Well the buffet won't come to us." Before Bruce got up from the table, a humming bird tried to take nectar from the flowered Hawaiian shirt that he was wearing. In fact several humming birds were approaching him. "Maybe I should have worn a different shirt."

Dick laughed and then got up to head over to the buffet.

"I have never seen so many humming birds," Sasha said,

"This area is part of their winter grounds,' Bruce said. "Notice the feeders as well?'

Jason could hear one buzzing around him looking for nectar. "I noticed them."

"The buffet is open 24 hours so no one will go hungry."

"How long will Tim be resting?" asked Sasha.

"I suspect off and on for a few more days," Bruce answered "He's been through several ordeals in a short amount of time. He desperately needs the rest. He'll be up more when he's feeling better. He won't miss out on the fun. I suspect Dick and Damian won't let him."

"I hope not," Jason said. "t."Äù some, but not enoughThis is supposed to be for him. He should enjoy it."

"Do you think we should trade off staying with him while he goes through this?" asked Sasha. Dick returned with a plate of food then Jason got up to grab some.

"I think we should," Dick replied.

"I agree," Bruce concurred. "Seeing Damian sleeping with Tim this afternoon I realized these "rooms" are more like individual buildings connected by walkways for privacy. But they are a little too far apart in case Tim does have a nightmare. Heaven forbid he should start sleepwalking. He could end up in the water and drown."

Dick's face paled. "Don't . . . say stuff like that . . . please."

"It is a fact. We have to face it and be prepared for it, thought I haven't known Tim to go walking in his sleep."

"Let's hope he doesn't start doing that."

It was Bruce's turn to get up and get some food. He grabbed some coffee as well and took a sip. 'I'm going to have Alfred get a supply of this coffee for at home."

"With all this food here, we're all going to need to work out just to keep from going soft." Sasha said. Jason gave her a sly look.

"We sure are," Jason said and gave her a wink.

"Since Damian is with him now, who will relieve him later?" Bruce asked. "I am curious as to what prompted Damian to lay with Tim."

"I can," Dick shrugged.

Bruce saw the look that Jason and Sasha gave each other and I knew getting them to sit with Tim wasn't going to be easy. "I'll take a shift and then Alfred. Bruce noticed Alfred approaching.

"Masters Damian and Timothy are awake and having breakfast," Alfred stated in his usual formal style.

"That's good," Dick replied. "Tim's eating."

"Find out what happened and why Damian was with him. I'm curious."

Dick nodded and finished up his food then headed to his brothers room.

T&DT&DT&D

Tim was eating a small plate of fruit while Damian munched on some eggs and toast. He was still tired, but Tim was hungry too. "Could you hand me some orange juice?" Tim asked. Damian wasn't allowing Tim to get out of bed.

Damian grabbed his glass and filled it up. Alfred brought up a small pitcher so they could refill their glasses when needed. He handed Tim's glass back to him when it was refilled.

Dick walked into the room to see Damian and Tim still eating their breakfast. "How are you two this morning?"

"Can I get out of bed for at least a little while?" Tim asked. "I need to stretch my legs."

"I'm coming with you," Damian said. 'After last night, I didn't want him to be alone.'

Dick could tell that Damian didn't want to leave Tim by himself, which was unusual for Damian. "Sure, we could walk around. Maybe head out side for a bit if you'd like."

"Thanks. I feel like I've been in bed forever and if I don't move my legs are going to atrophy."

"We wouldn't want that now," Dick replied teasing. "So . . . not to be blunt, but Damian, how come you were in here? I thought you wanted to check out the resort."

"Tim was having a nightmare so I came in here to check on him."

Tim got up slowly to get dressed. His legs felt shaky and he needed to get some strength back in them. Dick kept a watchful eye on Tim as he walked around on shaky legs. He was ready to spring into action if Tim started to fall. Tim moved over to where his suitcase was sitting and pulled out some fresh clothes. "I could use a shower."

"The showers are amazing. I was almost in there for an hour."

"Really? Well then I better get one."

"I should grab one, too," Damian said and he headed back across the walkway to the room he shared with Dick.

Tim's legs were less shaky when he moved around. He went into the bath and turned on the shower. Dick was right. It was heaven. "Maybe we can get Alfred to change out the shower heads!" Tim shouted to Dick. "What do they call these? Rain showers?"

"I think so," Dick shouted back. "I wouldn't mind having those at the manor. I would never leave," he joked.

Tim came out a half hour later, his hair dripping and he got dressed. He felt more refreshed, though that was probably deceptive. "I'm ready to take a walk. How's your leg doing?"

"Much better. Bruce wants me to stay off of it though."

"Can't keep off of it forever. I feel up to walking on the beach, but your crutches might not fair well."

"You can take Damian with you. I'll be okay," Dick suggested. He was getting exhausted from walking around anyway.

"Maybe I'll do the beach tomorrow," Tim said. He really wanted to spend time with Dick. "Let's see if there's a nice place to sit and maybe watch the wildlife, like the people, or even the birds. Tell me what breakfast was like."

"The dining hall was amazing, lots of food and a whole bunch of humming birds flying around. A few even thought the flowers on Bruce's shirt were real and tried to take nectar from it."

"I would have loved to see that," Tim smiled. "Maybe I can have breakfast with everyone tomorrow. Could you at least show me the dining hall, even if we don't get anything to eat. I just had some fruit for breakfast."

"Sure, let's see if Damian is ready and we can head down. I'm sure you would love it down there."

Tim and Dick went across the walkway. Dick took his keycards out and opened the door. "Oh gee, I forgot my keycards," Tim realized.

"It's okay. I have a spare. Damian?"

"In here," Damian was still soaking in the bathtub when Dick and Tim came in.

'Tim and I are going to the dining hall, care to join us?"

"Give me a minute to get dried off," Damian said and he climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and went to get dressed.

"We need to grab Tim's keycard. We'll meet you out on the walkway."

Dick reopened Tim's door so he could grab his keycards. Tim also went over to his bag and grabbed his camera. He was glad that Alfred thought about packing it. "Got one. Let's head to the dining hall."

Damian dressed and was waiting for them when they returned. They followed Dick to the dining hall. It was a sight they would never forget. Tim took out his camera and started taking pictures.

Damian's eyes were so wide. There were so many hummingbirds. One flew up to him and then went away. "Whoa . . ."

"Must have been that flowery bath soap you used," Tim said teasing. They moved over to a table so they could enjoy the birds. Tim wasn't aware that Dick went to the buffet and brought a plate back and set it in front of him.

"Still hungry?" Dick asked as he slipped the plate in front of Tim.

Tim looked at the food. The plate was pretty full. " . . . No . . ." Dick continued to stare at Tim as if to say he didn't believe him. 'What did he want me to do . . . Eat all that?'

"Eat . . . please? Just a little?" Dick pleaded.

Tim looked at the food and back at Dick. Even Damian was staring at him. Damian looked as if he'd wrestle Tim to the ground and force-feed him. Dick knew he might not be too hungry but he would like for him to take a couple of bites. They sat like that for at least a whole minute, until Tim's stomach betrayed him and gave out a very loud growl, loud enough to be heard.

Damian smirked. "Looks like you are hungry."

Tim couldn't deny it. He was hungry. He picked up a sausage and began to eat. "Happy now?"

"I'll be happier once you eat more," Dick said.

As they continued to watch the humming birds, Tim hadn't realized how hungry he was. He had eaten half the plate when he suddenly gave out a loud belch.

"That's horrible," Damian feigned shock. "Excuse you."

" . . . Excuse me . . ." Tim said, sheepishly. "I guess I was more hungry than I thought."

"Now I'm happy," Dick said grinning. "Did you need more to drink?"

" . . . Yeah . . . Thanks."

Dick poured him another glass of orange juice. "Here you are," then looked over to Damian. He was looking at the humming birds at one of the feeders.

"Hey, maybe there's a spot where we could go bird watching and I can get more images."

"There's a small area just out side of here." Damian pointed to a door leading to the outside.

"Great . . ."

Dick followed Tim and Damian as they got up and headed to the door.

They followed Damian to a secluded garden area where there were a variety of tropical plants. There were more humming birds and lots of other birds and tons of butterflies. 'Wow, I've never seen so many in one place in my life."

"I'm going to go have a seat over there," Dick said pointing to a bench. "You and Damian can take pictures."

Damian and Tim were taking pictures like crazy. They tried to get the best angles possible. They were at it for at least two hours. "Damian, did you bring your sketchbook?" Tim asked then gave out a yawn. His eyes were starting to droop and his legs were starting to hurt after being on his feet for a while. He sat down on a nearby bench and the next thing Tim knew he was lying down, his eyes closing on their own. The place was so peaceful. A couple of butterflies landed on him as he fell asleep.

"Yes," Damian pulled out his sketchbook from the small pouch he carried with him to the dining hall. He looked over to see Tim had fallen asleep. He sat down and opened his sketchbook and started drawing him. The lighting was perfect. He was done by the time Dick decided to wake up Tim.

"Tim, come on. Time to get up," Dick was leaning over him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hugh . . ." Tim yawned. " . . . Do I have to move? I don't want to disturb the butterflies." Several more had landed on him while he slept and he could feel their tiny feet tickling him. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Long enough to do a complete sketch of you," Damian said and he handed Tim his sketchbook.

Tim took the book and examined the drawing. "Cool. You got the butterflies . . . You should show that to Dad . . . " He gave out another big yawn.

"I will. You need to get back to your room."

"Can't I sleep here? Maybe more butterflies will land on me."

Damian looked around and noticed two more people enter. They looked like a couple of businessmen discussing a deal. They briefly looked in their direction. "I don't think so. You should rest up because I want to go to the caves to look at the bats tonight. I wanted to take you with me."

"They have a cave here with bats? Okay . . . I guess I could use a longer nap."

Damian waited for Tim to get up. He was a bit unsteady so Damian let Tim lean on him. Dick led the way back to their rooms. Tim plopped down on the bed and was practically asleep when he hit the pillow. Someone took his shoes off. Damian slipped off Tim's shoes and placed them on the floor. He was going to crawl in beside Tim, but decided against it.

Bruce came back to the rooms to see Dick and Damian coming out of Tim's room. "Is everything all right? I went for a walk to the village."

"We sat in the dining hall for a bit while Tim ate some more then went to take pictures of the birds." Damian said. He showed his father the sketch that he did of Tim.

"Tim actually went with you to the dining hall and ate something? That's good." Bruce looked at the sketch. "Where did you do this? I like the butterflies. Tim also looks quite peaceful. His face doesn't quite look so drawn."

"We went to a small bird watching area out side of the dining hall. It's pretty nice out there."

"I'll have to check it out. Right now, I'm wondering where Sasha and Jason went off to. We might not see those two until dinnertime."

Continues with Part 7


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 7

The beach was calling. Though Jason couldn't go into the water because of his shoulder, it was nice just to stroll along the edge of the shore.

"Why don't we see if we can find some shells to bring back to Tim," Sasha suggested. She saw Jason look out toward the water and knew he was wishing he could plunge into its depts. "We can at least walk in the water."

"That's not going to be enough, I want to go in," Jason complained.

"Maybe if we have Alfred check your shoulder he might let you."

Jason felt like a little kid. "I hope so. We could come back later on tonight if I can."

"Why don't we go find Alfred now," Sasha suggested.

"Yeah." Jason agreed. Looking at Sasha in her bikini was not helping right now. "I think Alfred is up on the beach deck reading a book."

Alfred looked up to see Miss Sasha and Master Jason approaching. "Tired of the beach so soon?"

"Not actually, we'd like you to look at Jason's shoulder," Sasha stated.

"Hmmm . . . It has been some time. Let me take a look."

"Okay." Jason grabbed a chair and sat down so Alfred had access to his shoulder so he could remove the bandage. Alfred carefully examined the stitches after the bandage was removed.

"Yes . . . This is good. It's time to remove the stitches. Just be careful when swimming. You do not want to strain the muscles."

Jason smiled. "I won't."

"Allow me." Alfred reached into the bag that sat beside him and pulled out a small kit. He pulled out the scissors and snipped the stitches and gently pulled removing them. "There you go. Now go have some fun."

"Thanks Alfred," Jason started to pull Sasha back towards the water.

Sasha looked forward to getting in the water with Jason, thinking about the shower in the Bat cave, and that Jacuzzi. 'Just imagine what it will be like here,' she thought.

They made it back to the water. Jason let go of her hand and ran in.

"Jason! Wait for me!" Sasha shouted.

Jason dunked himself under the water and came back up. "Come on!"

Sasha dove in, coming up beside Jason.

"Oh man...this is great!" Jason went back under. The water was so clear and warm. He decided to grab at Sasha's legs pulling her towards him.

Sasha kicked out trying to pull away. "Oh . . . You . . ." Sasha pushed Jason's head under the water and tried to swim away from him, but he caught her around the waist.

Jason pulled her against him and decided to dunk her into the water. Then he planted a kiss while they were under. He pulled them back up only to kiss her again once they were above water.

Sasha could feel her heart race as Jason kissed her. "Do you want to find a private pool somewhere? Though I don't think people would mind getting an eye full. Things are different here."

Jason glanced around to see a couple of guys looking. "Private pool."

"Let's walk further down the beach, see what we can find."

The moved back toward shore. Jason held Sasha's hand as they walked down the beach, north of the resort. The place was beautiful. This particular island was one of the more remote ones. There was a village, a small airport, plus the resort. The rest was wilderness. There should be a nice spot not too far where they could feel like they were all alone. As they walked Jason could see less and less people, though he found it odd that there were men and no women among them. He pushed that thought aside and concentrated on their task of looking for a private pool. 'I wonder how far down until we are alone?' he thought.

Sasha noticed the beach starting to curve and when they came around a bend, She heard the sound of a waterfall toward the right. "Do you hear that? Do you want to check it out?"

"A waterfall? Yeah, come on."

They followed a stream that emptied out onto the beach and not far inland was a pool with the waterfall that they heard. The water was crystal clear. It looked very inviting and it looked like no one had ever been there.

Jason watched as Sasha made her way over to the crystal clear water. She stepped into the pool and made her way to the center. The pool wasn't very deep, but Sasha noticed there appeared to be a shelf or small cave area behind the waterfall. It looked perfect. "Come on. The water is nice."

Jason followed her into the water. She looked so beautiful. The sun was hitting her skin in the right way. Sasha turned ever so slightly to look at Jason, blushing slightly. She moved to the waterfall and stood under it. The water running down her body was making her feel incredibly sexy. She removed her bikini top and let the water hit her, letting it wash the sand from her skin. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

Sasha took one of his hands and moved it up to one of her breasts and the other in between her legs even though she still had her bottoms on. She wanted him to do the honor. The water was delicious and arousing her senses. Jason slipped his hand into her bottoms to feel on her spot. Even though they were in the water he could tell she was getting moist down under. He leaned down to kiss her deeply. Sasha moved his hand to where the strings were and coaxed him to pull. Jason tugged the strings so her bottoms came off. He reached his left hand around her waist to pull her closer while he slipped a finger inside her with his right hand.

"Aaahhhh," As Jason placed a finger inside Sasha the water slid down his hand touching her spot, hitting it with gentle force, causing wave-like contractions.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Mmmmmmm . . .perfect . . . Don't stop . . . Just like the shower . . ."

Jason slipped another finger inside, making a scissoring motion with them. The noises she made caused him to harden.

"Ohhhhhh . . ." Sasha shifted her legs so Jason had better access. Then she reached back and lowered his swim trunks to free his most important asset.

"Sasha, touch me," Jason pushed his fingers in deeper. He was too turned on by the sight in front of him.

Sasha reached back and started running her hand up and down along his shaft. He was hard and ready, but she wanted to tease a little longer so Sasha pulled him further under the waterfall. The water turned the sensation Sasha was giving Jason higher.

"Ohhhh." He teased her a bit more by slipping in another finger. He wanted to be inside her.

"Not so fast. We each should have a taste before the main course. And the water is so clear." Sasha knelt down in the pool and took his shaft into her mouth.

Jason couldn't help but pant as she surrounded his shaft with her mouth. It felt so good. He took one hand and placed it in her hair. "Oh yea . . ."

Sasha wanted to give him pleasure the way he gives her. 'His strength would lend me strength,' she thought 'And the water running down is making him taste that much sweeter.'

"Ohhhh...Sasha...suck a little harder."

Sasha did as her man commanded knowing that what she drank from him was only what he was willing to give. His cum tasted so good. She moved over to the hidden shelf and lay back. She wanted him to taste her just as much. There was plenty of time for him to truly enjoy her sweets as well. Jason followed to where Sasha lay and he went between her legs. Giving a quick kiss to her lower lips, he slid his tongue in.

"Aaaaaaaoooooohhhhh." Sasha moved her hips just a little. "Deeper . . . Make me cum . . ."

Jason started to move his tongue like he was trying to lick up every single drop of her. He took a finger and slid it inside.

"Ooooooohhhh . . .Yesss . . More," Sasha arched her back, feeling the small orgasms running through her body. "More," Sasha said. There was no pain this time, just pure pleasure as he entered her. She wanted to go back to the waterfall. Sasha shifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and clamped down. "Waterfall."

"Oh . . . okay," Jason lifted her up and went back to the crystal clear water.

"Hold me under . . . Yes . . ."

Jason stood under the water, holding her against him. He started to move out of her slowly. It felt ten times greater than the shower. He could feel her clamp down around him, again. Sasha tightened her muscles, the ones inside, the ones that the birthing class was teaching her to strengthen for childbirth. Even now it was great practice. Tightening them brought Jason harder and caused him to move faster. 'Sometimes the ladies make the rules, especially when I want something as bad as this,' Sasha thought. "OOOOOHHHHH . . . "

"Ohhh Sasha . . . Sasha," Jason pumped faster. Her nails scratched at his back causing him to hiss out in pleasure. He caught her mouth in a kiss, letting their tongues mingle.

The moment Sasha came, Jason came as well, their bodies trembling together, the water running over them as if to cool the fire they were feeling. It was enough to start it all over again. Then something caught Sasha's attention. "Jason listen . . . I hear voices . . . Quickly," Sasha said. 'How long had we been here?' They quickly, grabbed their clothes and headed behind the waterfall. Sasha distinctly heard three sets of voices, all of them male. What were they doing here?

Continues with Part 8

**_A/N: Someone placed what looks to be a very long review of my part seven, but when you read it, it's a discussion topic. I think they meant it to go on a forum for discussion._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 8

The voices became clearer. They were getting closer.

'Shit! I wondered why people didn't come back here. It must be a meet up place for drug lords. Those three guys didn't look like villagers. They're not dressed for the weather.'

"They're heading this way," Sasha whispered.

"I know," Jason was trying to think of a way out without being seen. "This cave, does it go further back? Maybe if we get further into the darkness, they won't see us."

"It won't hurt to try. Start heading back there," Jason let her go first before inching back, still facing the men. Sasha felt along the wall. The cave did go back further. Her foot hit something, a box. She tried to go around it, but the cave ended. "Oh no."

"What is it? Why did you stop," Jason whispered to her ear.

"Dead end."

"What is that?" Jason asked, pointing to the box in the gloom.

"I don't know. The voices are getting closer."

"Move...get behind the box." Jason picked up the large wooden box and placed it closer to them with out making a noise. The box was heavy and the size of a steamer trunk. He had Sasha behind him and he pressed her into the wall, trying to stay in the dark. Sasha did as Jason told her, her heart pounding from the excitement and the fear. Jason peeked out from behind the trunk-like box and he could see one of the men walking toward them. "I hope that they didn't see us. Just grab the box and go,' he thought.

Sasha's heart was pounding in her chest. 'Jason is trying to protect me.'

Jason didn't know if he had a guardian angel or what. The guy coming forward didn't have a flashlight. He felt around until he found the box, picked it up, and went back out with the other two. They ended up walking away from the waterfall. Jason pulled away from Sasha and headed toward the entrance looking around. The men were gone as far as he could see. He signaled for Sasha to hurry. "We are getting the hell out of here."

Sasha followed Jason, but yanked on Jason's arm to pause. "We needed to wait a few more minutes to guarantee we don't run into them. We need to know which direction they took, either away from the resort or toward it."

"What if they find us? I'm not losing you to a bunch of thugs," Jason said, looking around. "They didn't head towards the resort."

"Good. If we wait they will be far from here and we can head to the resort safely. If we leave too soon, they might spot us."

Jason started a timer in his head. 'Three minutes, that's all I'm giving it.'

'Hopefully our luck would hold out,' Sasha thought then realized, 'Where's my bikini top? Jason grabbed the bottoms, but my top is missing.' Sasha started looking around, searching the stony shelf and then peeking out to try to see if it was in the water.

"What are you looking for," Jason asked.

"My top . . ."

Jason started to look around for it. "Shit . . . I think they picked it up." Jason looked around frantically for it. "I think they took it."

"Then they know we're here," Sasha's face paled. She suddenly heard more voices coming this way. And it was more than three men.

"Shit...Sasha we need to move...now. We can't stay here."

"We have not choice," Sasha said. "I hear them coming."

"Back into the shadows, now!" Jason slid back into the darkness with her. The men were searching for them. He didn't understand a word they were saying. 'They're going to find us. I'm not going down with out a fight.' Jason tried to figure out what language they were speaking.

Sasha felt vulnerable without her weapons. Jason has fought hand to hand before. 'Without my weapons, I feel unprotected.'

Jason could tell Sasha was starting to panic slightly. He pressed against her a little more. 'I'm not going to let them take her...hell no.'

'Oh no . . . We won't be able to hide in the dark," Sasha saw one of the men pulled out a flashlight. 'Damn it! We need to play this off some how. We can't sit here like we knew they were coming back.' Sasha feared for Jason's life. There were a total of six men and she could tell four of them had guns. "Start making love to me. Press me against the back wall. We have to act like we didn't see them."

Jason didn't object to her idea. He pushed Sasha back against the wall and started to kiss her.

"Put your hands on my breasts," Sasha said in Jason's ear. "Make it look good."

Jason grabbed onto Sasha's breasts giving them a good squeeze. "Touch my cock. They're getting closer."

Sasha touched Jason's cock. 'I just hope they fall for it and they leave us alone. I just hope they don't decide to join in. I never want to experience being forcedly gang banged ever again.' Sasha started shaking at that memory. It wasn't pleasant.

Jason could feel her shaking against him. He couldn't ask her what was wrong. Some one called out, shining the light on them.

"Ohhhhhh," Sasha moaned more for effect, though Jason was beginning to get her hot.

Jason looked over to the light holding up his hand to shield the brightness. "What man? Can't a guy make love to his girl?"

"Jason . . . " Sasha took his hand and moved it so it was between her legs. "Ignore them . . ." Then she turned Jason's head to kiss him on the lips. Is it working She signed into Jason's other hand.

Jason glanced back over. One of the guys was motioning towards them, but the other must have told him not to worry about it because they headed back out. Yeah

We better keep it up in case they come back. Sasha signed.

Jason nodded. He was actually becoming hard. Jason couldn't help pin her back to the wall and kiss her neck, nipping slightly.

Sasha could feel Jason's hard cock against her so she reached down and pulled on the strings of her bikini bottom. He then proceeded to slip two fingers inside her. "Talk about realism . . .Ohhh this is . . . the best . . . Acting job . . . We've ever . . . Done . . . Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhhh . . . Don't stop."

Jason had enough of giving her his fingers. He pulled them out and went to change their current position. He turned Sasha so she was facing the wall just like in the shower. He held her hands with one of his and spread her legs a little, bending her over slightly. He guided his shaft in and started to thrust in and out of her.

"Ohhhhh . . . ohhhhh . . . . Ohhhhh . . . " Sasha braced herself against the wall pushing against Jason to counter his fast thrusting, moving as one. "Ohhhhh , . . OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh . . . OOOooooohhhhhh." She could feel the waves of orgasm after orgasm.

Jason could feel her walls spasm and clamp around him. She felt so good. He was reaching his climax fast.

"OOOoooooooohhhhh JASON! JASON!"

The sound reverberated throughout the small cave. When Jason came, it hit him hard. His legs felt like jello, but that didn't stop him from riding his orgasm out. "Ohh...Sasha...love you."

Tears were running down Sasha's face. 'We actually pulled it off. But I am still out a bikini top,' she thought. "I think we better go back to the resort."

Jason noticed her tears. "Sasha, sweetie...what's wrong?"

"Nothing Jason . . . Nothing at all," Sasha smiled.

Jason looked at her. "Okay." Though he still felt like something was wrong the way she was shaking against him earlier.

"Let's just get back to the resort. Bruce may be getting worried."

"How are we going to explain your missing top?" He didn't like the idea of other men staring at her, even though the Bahamas did have topless beaches.

"I could wade out into the water and you could get me a towel."

"You're right, let's get back to the resort," Jason said, nodding.

Sasha was more than glad to leave the grotto. "I think we better stick to our room from now on. All though, that was rather exciting, the danger and the romance."

"I don't ever want to do that again," Jason confessed. 'I wouldn't know what I would have done to save her. Yes, I do. I would have killed them.'

"Spoil sport," Sasha pouted. "Well I guess we'll just have to settle for the shower."

Jason wanted to kiss the pout off of her lips. "Well . . . let's get back up to our room. I'm in need of another round. Plus, there's a Jacuzzi that we haven't tested out yet."

"oooooo I'd love that," Sasha cooed. She was glad that Jason had the foresight to wear the swim trunks with the hidden pocket. It held their keycards.

"First a towel." They were getting close to the resort. There was a chair with a towel on it. Jason went over to grab it. "Here, use this."

"ooooo my knight in wet armor to my rescue," Sasha wrapped the towel around her top.

Jason couldn't help but smile. "Any thing for my queen."

Sasha blushed. She loved it when Jason was so gallant. Luckily, their room wasn't very far from the beach. They just needed to take the walkway and head for the first little building on the right.

Jason grabbed her free hand and led her back up to their room. "Looks like the maid left the light on for us."

"Yeah, I need to get out of these swim trunks." Once they entered and shut the door, Sasha dropped the towel and undid her bikini bottoms. She let them drop on top of the towel. "Looks like I'll have to go shopping tomorrow."

Shopping, one word Jason dreaded. He watched as Sasha sashayed her way into the bathroom. "I need to wash the sand off. Want to join me?"

Jason undid his swim trunks and let them drop to the floor, following right behind her. The shower was large. It even had a place to sit. It had one of those rain heads. Sasha turned on the water. It felt just as good as the waterfall, but much gentler. "Grab the soap." Jason grabbed the bar of soap and a small bottle of liquid soap. "Which one?" He hoped she picked the liquid soap. He wouldn't mind letting his hands roam on her.

"The liquid, bars leave my skin too dry. We can soap each other up this way." Jason handed the soap to her then stepped closer putting his hands on her hips.

Sasha put some soap in her hand and started soaping up Jason's chest then she worked my way down. "Let me wash that for you." She applied a little soap then once again started soaping up his cock, giving it a squeeze as well as running her hand up and down. "Now we need to rinse." She pushed Jason back a little bit so he was directly under the water. As the water ran down and rinsed off the soap, she rubbed her hands a little harder. "Your turn to soap me up. And get every crook and cranny."

Sasha's hands caused a shudder to go through Jason. He picked up the soap and got some on both of his hands. He started rubbing down her back in circles. He grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze. He then pulled her closer so she was under the water as well. Grabbing the soap again he poured some onto her chest, rubbing and squeezing as his hands went down. When he got to her spot, he slipped two fingers inside.

Jason was giving Sasha goose bumps. "Making sure I'm clean?" she joked. "Aaaaaaahhhh that feels so good. Don't miss a single spot."

Her moans echoed through the bathroom, urging Jason to take more from her. He rubbed her insides, almost as if he was trying to clean her out. Curling his fingers and pressing against her spot

Sasha arched back into him spreading her legs further apart. "Do you want to take advantage of the seat . . . .Oooohhhhhh . . . . Oooohhhh."

Jason nodded his head, slipping his fingers out. He sat down on the seat waiting for her. "Come ride me."

Sasha turned her back and sat, letting his cock slide inside. She moved one of Jason's hands to where he was touching her spot, then bracing her feet and she started her ride. "Oooooohhh . . .Oooooohhhhh . . . yes . . .Yes . . .Faster . . ."

Using his free hand Jason gripped onto her hips, pulling her down harder to meet his thrust. "Oh . . . uhhhh Sasha . . ." She slid back down grinding her hips. He felt every shock of pleasure shoot through him.

"Yes . . . .ohhh yes . . . I want you . . . I want to have your baby . . . Make it happen . . . Jason . . . Ooooooohhhhhhhh."

"Sasha . . . I . . . don't we need to wait?"

"I don't want to wait. I know what the doctor said. For me . . . I know what I want . . . If I wait, it will weigh on me . . . The one that we lost. It will eat at my soul. I want to honor that loss by not waiting . . . I've already done my mourning . . . Why should I continue to do so when I have you to help me . . . To help bring to life a child that will be loved?"

Jason massaged her sides and thought about it. 'I don't want her to hurt anymore. I could tell she wants to have a child, a baby by me.' He felt so wanted, no needed. He placed a hand over her stomach. "Okay. We'll have a baby." He moved his free hand to turn her head so he could kiss her.

Sasha hugged Jason tight, weeping in his arms as the water fell. She wanted this more than anything. And hopefully, at the end of these two weeks, she will have news. 'The doctor wanted me to wait, but I knew that within two to four weeks, I could be pregnant again. And I wanted it.'

"Let's dry off and go to the bed." Jason wanted nothing but to hold her in his arms in the nice comfort of that bed, giving her all of him, everything he have to offer.

Sasha turned off the water and grappled a towel and handed one to Jason.

Jason stepping out of the shower, dried off, and waited for Sasha. Once she was done he picked her up and headed towards the bed. Jason flung the covers aside with one hand and gently laid Sasha in the center of the bed. Before covering them, he adjusted the netting so it covered the whole bed, then he covered both of them from the cool breezes coming in from the water. It was like a fairytale. Then he started kissing Sasha slowly and with purpose. He wanted to take it slow, set the mood right for her. 'She deserves everything,' he thought. 'I want to spoil her.' He kissed her lips gently before trying to slip his tongue inside. He rested his body against hers, enjoying the touch of their skin together.

Sasha could tell it was a different kind of lovemaking. It was slow gentle and deep, as if he was listening more about what she wanted. It just wasn't to have fun, bringing each other to climax, this had a purpose and even if it took two months, at the end of those two months, she would be pregnant with Jason's child, and this time, he would know it too. She kissed him, inviting his tongue in and in turn, inviting him in, when she was ready. Their tongues met to mingle with each other. Jason pushed his tongue forward to explore her mouth more. Knowing that she wanted to have his child excited him. 'She's been my rock, the moon and stars.' He pushed her legs opened and waited for her to give him the okay.

Sasha took his hand and guided him to her spot. She wanted him to prepare her, but to also give her pleasure. She needed to be moist enough to accept him without the need for lotions or water. She wanted to feel him fully.

Jason looked into her eyes as he slipped a finger in. He wanted to watch as he gave her pleasure.

Sasha closed her eyes, feeling his finger inside her. She smiled enjoying the sensation, trying to take it in, feeling the shudders and the goosebumps. "Aaaaahhhhh . . . .Ooooohhhh . . .you do know how to pleasure a girl. Such delicious sensations. More please."

Jason pushed another finger in making sure it was knuckle deep. He wanted her to bathe in pleasure just from his fingers before he give her the real deal. he pumped both fingers in and out slowly, making sure to hit her spot every time. Holding his fingers inside her he rubbed her insides gently. He could feel her shudder around him.

Adding the second finger was always like magic to Sasha. It gave her just the right amount of pleasure. "More of that please . . . Oooohhhhh . . . Oooohhhhh . . .ooo." Sasha felt like she was purring like a kitten, wanting more of those sensations, but she wanted him inside her more. She checked his cock and it was ridged and ready. "I want you now."

Jason pulled his fingers out then positioned himself. He pulled her legs around his waist and pushed in slowly, watching her squirm in pleasure.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh . . . Yes." Sasha moved her hips back and forth then squeezed tight. "Slowly please . . . Ohhhhh . . . Ohhhhh . . . Ohhhhhh." Jason moved his hips slowly. she felt amazing, the warmth surrounding him, squeezing, tugging him back in.

'He feels amazing, fitting inside me like we were made for each other,' Sasha thought. His slow movements were building on each other. She wanted it to last forever, but she was building to an orgasm that was large and long. "Ooohhhh . . . Ohhhhh . . , ohhhhh . . . Faster," She said, breathlessly. Jason started to thrust faster. Her legs were tightly wrapped around him. "Sasha...oh," Jason moaned. "Jason . . .Jason . . ..Ohhhhh . . Ohhhh . . . Ohhhhh," Sasha's moans and breath came faster building bringing her to that brink. She held onto him tighter wanting to feel that moment more than ever, wanting him to feel it. "I love you Jason," she said as her orgasm reached it's peak. Jason groaned,letting his release hit him as she tensed. He road out his orgasm. "Love you, too."

Now all Sasha wanted was to sleep in Jason's arms. Her need sated for now. She knew in the morning, it would once again raise it's head, but he knew with definitive proof that Jason would meet every challenge she set before him. He was the man for her, and she could not wait to have his ring on her finger.

Jason pulled out and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer.

"When we get back I need to shop for a wedding dress. But first, I better replace my bikini top. Unless I might not need it tomorrow," Sasha yawned.

"You're not going to need another one. I need a cig," Jason mumbled.

Sasha wasn't supposed to smoke and she had gotten out of the habit the last few months, but she knew Jason needed one. "There's some in my bag. Just remember when I get pregnant no smoking around me."

"I know." Jason went into Sasha's bag and pulled out the pack and a lighter. He then lit one.

"Feeling better?"

Jason laid down his hand behind his head. "Much better," Jason said, 'I should quit once she's pregnant.'

"You know, we should check on Tim," Sasha said cooing. "We did promise to help take care of him."

"I'll check on him once I'm done smoking. He doesn't like it when I smoke around him."

"We need to do something for him. He feels partially responsible for the baby's loss," Sasha tried to hold onto his emotions. "I overheard him say because he didn't recognize the danger, everything that happened was his fault. And we would not have lost the baby. If he had not brought that thing in the house."

"What can we do tomorrow? I know he probably wants to go out and enjoy the views."

"We could rent a car and drive around the island. I know he loves to take pictures."

"Sounds like a great idea." Jason put the cigarette out and sat up, stretching. "I'm going to go check on Tim."

Continues with Part 9


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 9

Tim was tossing and turning in his sleep. He wasn't having a bad dream, but something was disturbing him. Something was telling him that something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Tim suddenly sat up breathless.

Jason walked up to Tim's door and used the key card to get in. He noticed Tim was sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. "Tim, are you okay? I came to check on you."

"I . . . I don't know . . . Something."

Jason walked over and sat on his bed. "Was it a bad dream?"

"I'm not sure . . . Just a feeling . . ."

"You seem a bit shaken. Want to stand out on the balcony? The breeze is nice."

"Yeah, maybe the images will come back to me," replied Tim. 'I've had such dreams before.'

"Do you need help or can you get it yourself?" asked Jason.

"My legs seem to be getting a little stronger each day," Tim mentioned. "But I wouldn't mind the help. Went with Dick and Damian down to the dining hall." Tim's stomach decided to growl loudly. "That was this morning. I guess I slept the rest of the day."

"Would you like to head down there and grab dinner? I didn't eat anything yet."

"What about Sasha? She might be hungry too."

'Like I wasn't thinking about her,' Jason thought with a smirk. "I was just going to ask her. I'll be right back."

"Sure." Tim was pleased that Sasha was going to join them. He wanted to ask them a question anyway.

Jason and Sasha came back to get Tim for dinner. They walked together, Jason giving Tim support in case he needed it. Dick and Damian were already in the dining hall. The hummingbirds from this morning were gone replaced with candles and soft light. Tim had to admit seeing Sasha in candlelight reminded him of Adriana. A pang of jealousy hit him when he saw Jason with Sasha, but it was due to the fact he had someone special and Tim did not. Even Dick had Barbara, and Bruce had Selina, sometimes. The only other person who did not have someone was Damian and he was too young. Tim didn't count Alfred, not yet. He kept that part of his life close to the vest. Tim was brought out of his thoughts when Sasha asked him a question.

"What would you like us to get you from the buffet?"

"Anything really," Tim answered. "I could get it myself."

"Nonsense," Sasha dismissed his comment. "We're here to help you. So, what would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Hey Tim, how are you feeling?" Dick asked as Tim sat down next to him.

"Actually getting better. Got a lot of sleep. Missed lunch though. But that's okay. Sasha is getting me a plate.

"Okay. Damian said something about the caves but I think its too late to go, so how about tomorrow night?" Dick asked.

"Sure . . . I'd love to see them," Tim replied to Dick's question. "I heard they're not like your normal caves."

"I think Damian wants to check out the bats. Do they even have bats here?"

"Before Sasha and Jason picked me up someone left a guidebook in my room. I grabbed it on the way out. Well, let me look." Tim opened to the page about the caves and bats. "It says here that one of the caves has a small colony about 50."

"Wow, only one of them, huh?" Dick questioned further.

"The caves are above ground and the one with the bats is the largest. They are made of corral." Tim described.

"Okay, it's a date," Dick said. "Make sure you get enough rest. Damian has been talking about going with you all day."

"I will," Tim promised. 'Though I wanted to talk to Jason and Sasha. I wanted to ask them a question. It was odd, but I had to know because of the feeling of danger around it.'

Dick smiled, "Okay. I'm going back up for food. I'll be back." Dick got up and headed to the buffet. It was the opportunity that Tim was waiting for.

"Here you go Tim." Sasha placed a plate in front of Tim. She gave him a various fruits and meats and cheeses.

"Wow that looks good." Tim concentrated on his food since he didn't know how to ask his question, so he decided on a different approach. "I bet that was pretty frightening. Glad to see you both made it back in one piece. Are you going to tell Bruce?"

Sasha looked at Jason, here eyes a little wide. 'How . . . How did Tim know?'

Jason stared at his younger brother. "What . . ."

"At the cave you two went to . . ." Tim added and he looked back and forth at them. They had startled looks on their faces. "I had this dream. You and Sasha were in this cave and there were several people there. Most of them were in shadow and there was this box . . ."

"How can he know that?" Sasha whispered to Jason.

"How do you know?" Jason questioned as he waved Sasha off for the moment. He wanted to know what Tim knew. "You weren't there."

"Like I said I had this dream. You and Sasha were in some kind of danger, but I couldn't tell from whom, only that they wanted this big box that was in the cave. And you were hiding. That's why I'm relieved, that maybe it was just a dream. Wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't," Jason replied, his eyes narrowing.

"You mean what I dreamed was real?" Tim followed up.

"Yes, but are you psychic or something because that's not normal."

"I . . . I don't know . . . I have had dreams like that before . . . But no one believed me."

Jason looked at Sasha. Damian was listening, though he pretended to be interested in the guidebook so no one knew he was eavesdropping. Dick brought his food back to the table and took an interest in what Damian was reading.

Tim didn't know whether to tell Jason or not, but he decided maybe he had a right to know. "Before I turned 13, I dreamed that Robin was killed in an explosion, but I couldn't tell where it was or what caused it. I wanted to warn Robin about it, but my Dad dismissed it as just another bad dream. And when Robin disappeared from Gotham and Batman became more brutal as if he was angry at something, I knew . . . I knew Robin died." Tim lowered his eyes to hide the tears. 'I couldn't warn Jason. I felt like it was my fault that he died because I couldn't stop it.' Tim thought. "Jason . . . I didn't mean to upset you . . . I felt you had a right to know."

Jason looked down. 'Tim could've prevented me from dying? I . . . I'm not angry at him,' Jason lied to himself. 'It would have saved a lot of hassle for me coming back from the dead.' Jason tried to hide the anger by dismissing what he was feeling. "It's . . . It's fine Tim." Jason pushed his plate away. "I'm going to go outside."

"Jason . . . Wait . . ." Tim tried to stop his older brother from leaving. 'Damn I should not have told him, but I had to. It felt right.'

'I'm not mad at Tim . . . truly . . . I just need to be by myself. I'm still not at peace with myself when it comes to the topic of my death.'

Tim looked for Jason but he couldn't find him. He hid himself well. 'Why did I go into that? I could use someone to talk to right now.'

Jason hid in the shadows. He would make his presence known later. He could not help notice though that Tim had followed him. He was curious as to why, so rather than dash off, Jason remained hidden where he was and listened when Tim started speaking.

"Jason, I'm sorry. You don't know how much I blamed myself when I learned how you died. My dad didn't believe me, that what I dreamed was real. We had a fight about it. I almost ran away to look for you, but I didn't know where to look. To this day I blamed myself . . . That I could have saved you . . . That's why I made a vow that no kid under my watch was going to be harmed. I didn't want what happened to you to happen to anyone else. Both you and Dick inspired me to be the best . . . Well, you know. I could be. I . . . I better go back inside before anyone else worries. I'll leave you alone."

Jason curled into myself. Tim shouldn't blame himself. 'If I hadn't been so stupid, so arrogant, I wouldn't have been beaten to death by that damned clown.' Tim's words cut into Jason. 'Because of my death, he vowed to protect kids from harm from villains that harm. Did I give him purpose?' Jason listened as Tim went back inside. He needed to shed a few tears before heading back in.

Tim went back to the table and tried to eat, but it felt like ashes in his mouth. He pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry and more. I'm going back to my room." He left the table and his guidebook behind.

"What's wrong with Tim?" Damian asked.

"I don't know," Dick said.

"I'm to go see what's was going on," Damian stated and he rushed after his older brother. "Tim . . . wait!"

Tim stopped when Damian called my name. He waited for Bruce's son to catch up.

"Why are you going back to your room?" Damian didn't want him to go, but Tim looked so forlorn at that moment.

" . . . I lost my appetite."

"Can I come with you?"

" . . . Yeah . . . I guess so . . . Though I don't think I'd be much company."

Damian nodded. He didn't want Tim to be alone. Overhearing the conversation with Jason, Damian knew that Tim would only sulk and that wasn't what vacation was for. He wanted to keep Tim from falling into that trap. 'Besides, Father did say we need to be keeping Tim occupied so he doesn't think about that Succubus that nearly killed him . . . the bitch.'

'Jason hates me, now . . . I never should have told him.' Tim was thinking. "Maybe we can watch a movie or talk about something else, look up other things to do. I think I left the guidebook on the table back at the dining hall, though I think Dick was looking at it."

"We have an extra one in my room," Damian stated.

"Maybe we can look over the information about the caves and how to get there."

Damian headed back towards his room. He dipped into his room to grab the guidebook.

Tim opened the door to his room and Damian followed him in with the guidebook and started flipping through it to find the page about the caves. Tim threw his keycards angrily across the room. It landed on the bed without doing any harm. "How could I have been so stupid? Why did I have to tell him about that?"

Damian was startled by Tim's actions. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"Jason probably hates me now."

"Why?" Damian was puzzled.

"I told him about a dream I had before I turned 13, about how he died. I could have saved him, Damian. If someone would have just believed me."

"I'm sure he's not mad at you. He would have lashed out at you if he was. He could be upset at the fact no one believed you. They kept you away and his first life came to an end."

"Maybe . . . Or he just didn't want to do it in front of other people . . . His first life came to an end because I wasn't able to save him before it happened. And who believes a kid anyway . . . I didn't have any evidence that it would happen except that damn dream."

"He can't be mad at you, Tim. You tried to get to him, right? To warn him? You cannot be blamed for someone else's actions."

"Yeah . . . I did try . . . But apparently not hard enough. Jason wasn't even in Gotham. He was somewhere in the Middle East . . . I'm still trying to keep the vow that I made . . . And still kids die."

CRASH! Three men burst through the door. They were brandishing guns. They aimed them at the boys and spoke in a language neither recognized.

"DAMIAN, LOOK OUT!" Tim shouted. He launched himself at one of the attackers who was aiming his gun at Damian and knocked over the lamp on a nearby table by the window. One of the attackers struck Tim hard then threw him against the wall. The lamp fell to the floor and shattered. Tim tried to rise and grab against something, anything, but his head was pounding and his eyes were swimming. He ended up grabbing the comforter on the bed and it slid to the floor along with him. Someone hit Tim from behind and he could hear Damian screaming in the background and pleading with the attackers. Tim was dragged behind the bed and a shot was fired. He didn't know anything more.

"TIM!" Damian threw the guidebook that was still in his hand to knock the shooter's aim off. 'TIM! NO!"

The gunman turned toward Damian and prepared to point his weapon again at the fallen and unconscious teen.

"Don't kill him, please!" Someone came from behind and struck Damian. Last thing he remembered was being dragged out of the room before he blacked out.

Continues with Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 10

Tim heard someone calling his name. He didn't know how long he was out. He tried to rise, but blacked out a second time.

"Tim, where are you!' Sasha cried out, but Tim didn't respond. "I've got to find Jason." She had gone to look for Tim to see if he was all right. She knew Jason didn't want to talk and just needed time. Damian had gone after him. When she got to Tim's room something was wrong. The door had been smashed in and the room had been ransacked. She raced back to toward dining hall. "Jason! Jason!" She was sure her voice sounded panicky. Instead she ran into Dick.

"What's wrong Sasha?"

"Come quick . . . Something's happened," Sasha led Dick back to Tim's room. As they got closer, Dick's eyes became wide. "Look . . . I called for Tim, but he didn't answer."

Dick could not believe what he saw. The room was destroyed. 'What is going on?' Dick walked into the room and searched. "Tim's right here, lying on the floor behind the headboard of the bed." Dick knelt down and felt for a pulse, stealing himself inside and yet afraid of what he might find. He breathed a sigh of relief after finding a steady beat. Tim was just unconscious.

"We better get him up on the bed."

Dick leaned down, and went to pick up his brother. He was about to put him down until Tim started to wake up, swinging wildly.

"Damian!" Tim cried out.

"Tim calm down!" shouted Dick.

"Damian!"

"Damian's not here."

"I couldn't stop them. They came in too fast. Damian . . . No."

Dick placed Tim down on the bed. "Where's Damian? Who took him? Do you remember what they look like?" Dick didn't like giving Tim the third degree, but anything he could tell them would be helpful in knowing who took Damian.

"There were three of them. They were masked," Tim tried to think. "They were dressed in black. They didn't speak any English. I couldn't stop them." Tim turned on his side feeling helpless.

"Who were they and why would they take Damian?" Dick asked

"Oh no . . . I've got to find Jason . . ." Sasha ran out the door leaving a confused Dick behind. "Jason, where are you?" Sasha would know where Jason was at home, but here, it was another story. 'Oh god . . . We should have tried getting out of there sooner.'

Jason was sitting on the beach watching the waves. He felt his spirit ease listening to that powerful force of nature. The sound was loud enough to drown out any other noise, including that in his head. 'I probably should be heading back. Sasha might be worried.'

Sasha finally spied Jason sitting on the beach. She was surprised he hadn't heard anything. Perhaps the sound of the surf prevented it. She ran up to him, calling his name. "Jason . . . I've been trying to find you." Tears were streaming down her face. "It's our fault, he's gone."

Jason looked up to see she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? What's our fault? Who's gone?"

"They took him," Sasha cried through her tears. "We should have told the others as soon as we got back."

"Took who?" Jason questioned then his heart skipped a beat. 'My god, please let it not be Tim. My heart would shatter. He's been through too much. Jason's heart was racing.

"They took Damian . . . And Tim's hurt . . . He said he tried to stop them."

"Shit! How did they find them? Does Bruce know yet?"

"No," Sasha explained.

"He's going to be pissed. Were they the same guys from earlier? Did Tim tell you?"

"He described them perfectly. They didn't speak English." Sasha had seen something that Dick had not. "Jason . . . They were going to kill Tim. There was a bullet hole low on the wall. Damian must have prevented him from being shot."

Jason's eyes widened. He felt terrible. 'If I hadn't ran off Tim and Damian wouldn't be in trouble,' he thought. "Come on." He needed to find Damian and apologize to Tim. "I need my gear."

"Did you bring it? Wait, the large truck I saw that Alfred put in the cargo hold of the plane. You don't suppose . . ."

"Alfred always packs our gear even if we don't need it."

"Then what are we waiting for."

Jason got up and headed back towards Bruce's room. That's where Alfred more than likely stowed the trunk. It wouldn't be anywhere else.

'I'm not helpless. Come on Tim snap out of it. You have to save Damian.' Tim got off the bed feeling the anger flow through him. 'He's my brother and I vowed to protect him.'

"Tim, what are you doing? You could have a concussion," Dick protested.

Tim ignored Dick's pleas and headed to Bruce's room. No one answered. He had to find Alfred. He saw Sasha and Jason approach. "Do you know where Alfred is?"

"No," Jason answered. "We were heading to Bruce's room."

"There's no one there. We need a key."

"I think Dick has a spare. Where is he?"

"He was in my room. Why would Dick have a spare?" Tim questioned then realized why. Bruce probably gave everyone else a key in case there was trouble. Dick wouldn't be able to help but he could hold a key. "Let's go. We need to look for clues to know where they've gone."

They went back to Tim's room to talk to Dick. They found him kneeing on the floor near the base of the headboard. Sasha realized that Dick must have seen the bullet hole and was examining it.

"Do you have a spare keycard to Bruce's room?" Tim asked.

Dick pulled out the card and handed it to Tim. "Yeah, but why do you need it?"

"Thanks." Tim took the card and headed to Bruce's room without answering Dick's question. Dick, Sasha, and Jason followed. Tim went inside and found the large trunk. It had a combination lock with a finger print reader. Tim added his code RR13BTM. It opened and he pulled out his Red Robin gear. "Don't try to stop me Dick." Of course that wasn't going to prevent him from trying.

Dick wanted to stop Tim, to tell him no, but they needed all the eyes they could get. Instead he said, "I'm not going to. Just be careful."

Tim looked over at Dick and gave him a slight smile. "I will." He looked over at Jason and Sasha. They were getting dressed as well. He would not be alone in his search. With his gear on Tim felt less helpless more in control. He immediately took the leadership role.

"Ready? Let's check for any clues. Hood, you check the beach. You have night vision in your helmet. See if you can see three sets of footprints. Even two. They might have split up. They may have seen you on the beach and took Damian another way. Scarlet, you check the resort and all the exits. I'm going to inform Bruce in my own way."

Of the four of them, Dick and Tim gravitated to leadership positions. Even Jason with the Outlaws would do leadership duty, even though he wasn't all that comfortable with that role. Tim needed to take that position now in order to keep his head clear.

Jason put on his red mask and helmet and headed to the beach.

Red Robin watched as Scarlet went to explore the exits. Then Red Robin headed to the dining hall to talk to Bruce and Alfred. Rather than walk straight through the dining room, Red Robin climbed to the roof and through the rafters. It was dark enough to hide his movements. Red Robin moved so he was just above Bruce. Alfred was nowhere in sight. He might be talking to the chef in the kitchen, trying to acquire recipes for the unique dishes they serve. Red Robin was pretty sure that Bruce was aware of his presence. He knew better than to draw Bruce's attention if there were others around and at that moment, a man approached Bruce's table. Red Robin waited for his moment to give Bruce the note.

"Well, well Bruce Wayne."

"Nathan Devlin. I thought you were in jail for embezzlement."

"They freed me on a technicality. Someone put down the wrong information. They had me down for extortion. Of course since the police couldn't prove anything they let me go."

"They never recovered the funds you stole either. I'd like to get my hands on you for what you . . ."

" . . . Now, Mr. Wayne, that's not nice to threaten me in my own resort. Someone might get hurt."

"Your own resort?"

"I bought this little island and created my own little paradise. I have another little place on another island not far from here. So you see, the money . . . It's no longer available."

"What do you want Devlin?" Bruce demanded.

"Oh that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether you cooperate."

"What do you mean?"

Devlin grinned. "For now, all it means is to enjoy the time while you are here. You won't be leaving any time soon."

Continues with Part 11


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes! / / Indicates speaking in a different language.**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 11

Nathan Devlin sat back, cocky as ever and confident in his position. He smiled like a crocodile then reached for the drink he had sat on the table earlier.

"You really are dumb Mr. Wayne," Devlin said, then leaned on the table, swirling his drink. "I didn't think you'd fall for the special family vacation deal that I set up. Of course you were the only one who received that brochure."

"You designed this as a trap for me?" Bruce really didn't need to act dumb. He had been fooled and he wanted to know why.

"It was the only way to get you to come to me," Devlin stated. "I hoped, you'd come sooner. Say, six months ago . . . . No matter, you're hear now and you do have something I want. And I'll be able to take it any time without you stopping me."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. He'd give him a growl, but that could give him away. "No one is going to threaten me."

"Careful Wayne, you would not want something to happen to any of your sons now, would you. With just a phone call, I could arrange it where you don't see any of your sons again. You really are in no position to bargain. I happen to know you are friends with Gotham's Dark Knight. He's in Gotham and you're here. And there is nothing he can do to stop me."

"What is it that you want Devlin? You haven't answered my question."

"Now Mr. Wayne, I don't have to answer that. What good would it do if you knew? You wouldn't be able to use the information. And you certainly won't be able to stop me since I do own this whole island. There's really no one to help you. For now, I suggest you enjoy your meal. My men are getting nervous. See you later, Mr. Wayne."

Red Robin waited until Bruce's dinner companion left. He couldn't hear their conversation. It didn't look good. From this height, he didn't recognize the man. The angle was wrong to get a good look at his face. He waited ten minutes before the guy got up and went to the wet bar to get a drink. That's when Red Robin dropped the note. He made sure one of his throwing birds was inside to give it the right amount of weight so it would drop right into Bruce's lap. He then dropped back to find out what Red Hood and Scarlet found.

Red Hood was on the beach, searching the area when he came upon the tracks. 'You must be fucking kidding me. Ugh,' he growled. 'They walked right by me and I didn't even hear them. There weren't any drag marks so they had to have carried Damian. He had to be unconscious because he wouldn't have let them take him so easily.'

Red Robin ran into Scarlet first. "What did you find out?"

"It doesn't look like anyone came through any other exists. Someone would have seen three armed masked men carrying a child if they did."

"That leaves the beach. I dropped Bruce a note. He should be joining us soon. I told him to meet us in my room. Let's go talk to Jason."

Red Hood entered Tim's room by using the balcony.

Since this particular walkway only had the four hut-like structures, it was unlikely that they would be discovered. Other structures weren't as close. Scarlet and Red Robin headed to Tim's room. Red Hood was waiting there. "What did you find?"

"They went towards the water fall," explained Red Hood.

"Do you think they might be holding Damian there?" Scarlet asked.

"They could be. There weren't any tracks leading away from the waterfall. Plus there were only the three sets of footprints."

"Why did they take Damian? You two know something I don't," Red Robin said. 'I know it goes back to my dream, but I had to hear it from them.'

Bruce entered at that moment to see Tim, Jason, and Sasha in their crime fighting gear. He was immediately put on alert when he read Red Robin's note and when he saw the condition of the door in Tim's room. "I got your message, what's wrong and what happened here?"

"Damian's been kidnapped," Red Robin stated.

"What? How!?" Bruce demanded. He kept to himself about Devlin and the veiled threats, though he suspected somehow, Devlin was involved.

Red Hood felt responsible. 'If Sasha and I hadn't found that waterfall . . .'

"We have to tell him," Scarlet told Red Hood as she placed a hand on his arm.

Red Hood nodded his agreement. Better to let Bruce know than have him find out later.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"If you feel comfortable," said Red Hood.

"Red Hood and I wanted to do some exploring. We went north of the resort."

Red Robin smirked letting them know he probably knew what they were up to. Red Hood gave Red Robin a warning glance. Scarlet then explained about finding the cave, hearing the voices, finding the box and trying to hide.

"How did they discover you and Red Hood were there?"

Scarlet was embarrassed to say. "I . . . Um . . . I lost my bikini top."

Red Hood looked away from them to keep his smile and a blush from showing. He wasn't wearing his helmet at the time.

'How could they be so careless?' Bruce screamed in his own mind. He wanted to yell at them for their stupidity for not checking things out ahead of time. Instead they nearly got themselves kidnapped or killed, but it would do little good to chastise them now. Still their recklessness caused them to have Damian kidnapped by a bunch of drug runners. "It can't be helped. We need to get Damian back as soon as possible."

'He's too calm,' Red Hood observed. 'We're in trouble once this is over.'

"Are you going to need back-up," Bruce asked Red Hood and Scarlet.

"I think between the three of us we should take care of it, but we can call . . ." Red Robin started to say.

"Red Robin, you are not ready for something like this," Bruce argued.

"Dick isn't in any shape to help either with his broken leg," Red Robin argued. "We're just going to do some investigating. I promise I'll let Red Hood and Scarlet handle the situation."

"You better," Bruce growled, sounding like Batman.

'We need to find Damian . . . and fast,' Red Hood thought. 'Bruce is not happy.'

"Come on we better head to that cave. You two lead the way," Red Robin stated. He followed Red Hood and Scarlet out to the beach and they made their way north. "Red Hood, Scarlet slow down . . ." They were moving just a little faster than Red Robin could follow. Luckily his night vision kept them in his sights.

Scarlet and Red Hood made sure to move quickly. They didn't want to take the chance that the men who had Damian might relocate. That's when Red Hood heard Tim ask to slow down. "Sorry little Red...didn't mean to move so quickly."

"We don't want to alert them to our presence either. Is there another route to the waterfall?"

"There must be," Red Hood thought for a moment. "But Scarlet and I came along the beach."

"Maybe a parallel path where we can come from above."

"The cave had a dead end," Scarlet said. "The only entrance was through the waterfall."

"How are we going to sneak up on them if there is only one way in or out?" Red Robin asked, looking at Red Hood.

"Wait . . . I think one of them cut another walk way through . . . They could be using that way to come and go."

"Okay, you and Scarlet know this area . . . At least you have been here once. What do you want to do? I'll let you lead at this point."

The three of them started to hear the waterfall as they drew closer. Unless they were being silent, the waterfall masked any voices.

As they got closer to the waterfall Red Hood could see a bunch of guys standing outside of the small cave. He needed to figure out what language they were speaking. He waved Red Robin over. "Little Red, do you think you could figure out what language they're speaking by lip reading?"

Red Robin moved a little closer to where he could see what they were saying. He listened for a few minutes as well as watched their lips. He caught a few words that he recognized. He hadn't heard the language for three years, but it was coming back to him. Tim's parents had him study the language just in case he went with them to a dig or on a charity trip. "It's Creole."

"Creole . . . Can you speak creole?" Red Hood was impressed. He had not heard of anyone learning to speak such an esoteric language.

"My Dad had me study it for three months when they were planning their trip to Haiti . . . Turned out I couldn't go because they changed the date. I had school," Red Robin explained. 'And soon after my parents were kidnapped . . . 'and my mother . . .'

Red Hood didn't pursue the rest of his inquiry. He could tell Red Robin was feeling uncomfortable talking about the subject.

Red Robin shook off the memory. It was long before Jason's return and during his training as Robin. It would be the last time he saw his mother alive. An anger rose in him that he didn't expect. "Do you want to know what they are saying?"

"Yes, we need to know if Damian is in there or not."

Red Robin started reading the lips. It was slow at first, but he quickly picked it back up. The translation sent chills down his spine.

/You should not have fired your weapon, Netoo. We needed him alive as well./ The first one stated.

/Meester Devlin does not know everything./ Netto stated. /He was a threat. Besides, the little bastard spoiled my aim. I should have killed him./

/The Master knows what he is doing. We can collect the other one later tonight. Meester Devlin wants him and he will keep meester Wayne busy . . . You can kill the one who saw and this little one. He will know we are serious,/ the second concluded.

/Go check the prisoner. Make certain he is secure. He bit me before. I had to teach him a lesson./

Red Robin turned back to Red Hood and Scarlet. "They have Damian. They want you Jason. They were supposed to take me, too," Red Robin said. "I don't know why. Because I attacked them, one of them screwed up." Red Robin did not tell them that the men were planning on killing him and Damian.

"They are coming back tonight for you? Batman should be able to catch them if they do."

"Do you think I should go back and we lay a trap?" Red Robin asked Red Hood.

"That does sound like a good idea. Scarlet and I will stay here. If we all attack they could kill Damian."

"I'll let Bruce know." Red Robin headed back to the resort. He found Bruce with Alfred waiting in his room. He told him about finding Damian and who was involved. "They're coming back for me. They want Jason because of what he might have seen and if you don't comply they'll kill Damian to show they're serious. We need to set a trap."

Bruce nodded. "So, Nathan Devin is involved . . . Well, Batman will have something to say about it. Get your uniform off. We'll be ready for them."

Red Robin changed back to Tim. He had to pretend to be scared and upset at his brother's kidnapping. He pretended to cower on the bed. He waited for the men to strike. He hoped Scarlet and Red Hood were having luck with retrieving Damian.

RRBRRBRR

While at the cave, Red Hood watched as the men left their post leaving two guys to guard Damian. One of them had a gun on them.

"Should I do my thing?" asked Scarlet.

"Don't let them touch you," Red Hood warned.

"Don't worry . . . I won't," Scarlet cooed. "You're the only one I allow that." Scarlet moved to the edge of the pool where there was a patch of moonlight. She dipped her foot provocatively into the pool, pretending like she didn't see the two men. Then she started to strip. Through her mask she spied the men. 'That's it come a little closer.'

Red Hood watched as the two men got an eye full of Scarlet. He didn't like the way they were watching her. He got ready to strike.

The man with the gun stayed at his post the other couldn't wait to get to Scarlet. When he came close enough, Scarlet wrapped her skirt around his neck and started to squeeze. That's when Red Hood made his move.

TBTBTB

Back at the resort Tim pretended to cry and cringe when two men with guns entered his room. This time they cocked their guns and pointed them at him. "Don't hurt me . . ." Tim pleaded, raising his hands. "My dad gets pretty angry if you try to hurt me . . ." As one of the men tried to grab him, Tim grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it hard, pulling him in to bring a knee up to the man's face. Batman dropped down and grabbed the other man when two more came in behind. They must have anticipated that it could be a trap. "Batman, look out!"

SHRSHRSHE

As Scarlet was taking care of the first one Red Hood went ahead and went against the guy with the gun. The man fired twice, Red Hood was able to dodge them, kicking the man's feet from under him. He knocked the gun from out of the thug's hand and knocked him out. Pulling out zip ties Red Hood tied the kidnapper's hands.

"This one's taken care of," Scarlet said. "He's not going to wake any time soon. She was not above killing if it meant to protect the life of a child. 'I just wish I could have protected mine better.'

Entering the cave again, Red Hood could see that Damian was tied to a chair. The kidnappers had placed a couple of torches around for light. Red Hood could see there was blood running down the side of Damian's face and his eyes were blackened. He went over to untie him.

"Are you okay?" Red Hood asked Damian, and brushed a gloved hand along Damian's face to clear away the blood.

"No . . . I can't . . . my head is hurting really bad . . . one of those idiots slammed me against the wall."

TBTBTB

The two men that came in behind Batman struck him hard on the back of his neck. He went down like a stone. They must have posted lookouts. That meant they had been watching all along, waiting to make their move. /Leave, take the boy/ Tim heard one of the men say, /Take him to Meester Devlin./

/He should die so he does not follow us. The man cocked his gun./

"No!" Tim pleaded. One of the men was about to shoot Batman in the back of the head. Tim placed himself between Batman and the gunman. "I'll go with you . . . Just don't shoot him." Tim knew they wouldn't be taking him to the cave. They were taking him to Nathan Devlin.

Continues with Part 11

A/N i'll be posting one more part via IPad until my computer is back up and running. I moved into a house and we have A LOT of unpacking to do. The story is not over folks.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 12

Red Hood caught Damian as he fell over. He picked him up and headed back to Scarlet.

"Is he all right?" Scarlet asked.

Damian had his head resting on Red Hood's shoulders and his arms around his neck. He clutched onto the back of Red Hood's jacket. "No. His head is bleeding. We need to get him back to Alfred."

Damian couldn't help but clutch onto his brother. 'Thank goodness he came for me. The guys kept pointing guns at me, holding them up to me. They enjoyed beating the hell out of me.'

"We'll get you back to Alfred and Bruce," Scarlet tried to soothe Damian.

"Where's Tim? Did they hurt him?" Damian asked.

"No, he's back at the resort setting a trap."

TDTDTDTD

Tim was taken south from the resort toward the village to a house set back among the trees. There was an open field nearby, the airfield where they had landed. He was brought before Nathan Devlin. "What did you do with my brother?" Tim demanded. He knew but Tim had to feign ignorance.

"I needed a bargaining chip, just in case," Nathan Devlin stated. "What they do with him is none of your business. My business is with you. I understand you are a computer genius. I want you to break into Wayne's company and transfer 100 million into my account. And if you don't your brother will die."

"I won't help you steal my father's fortune," Tim refused.

"That's too bad . . . See, I own this Island, the Village, and the resort. How far do you think you and your family will get if you try to escape?"

Tim didn't answer. He just glared at the man and looked for a way out.

"I didn't think so," Devlin went back to watching his favorite program, licking his lips in anticipation. "Tie him up and keep him quiet. My favorite little slut is busy persuading a client."

Tim's hands were tied behind his back and he was shoved into a corner. Two gunmen stood guard while Devlin turned back to what looked like a TV monitor to watch some sleazy program. Tim kept an eye on the door, waiting for a chance to escape.

SRSRSRSR

Scarlet and Red Hood made their way back to the resort and to Alfred's room without being seen.

"Master Bruce, you must lie still. They gave you a nasty bump to the head. With your cowl in place, it may have prevented a concussion."

"I have to get back out there, they took Tim."

Scarlet knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Damian was shivering and started to cry lightly.

"Coming." Alfred opened the door to see Scarlet and Red Hood holding Damian. "Master Red Hood, thank goodness. Come in, I was just helping Master Bruce . . . Please place Master Damian over there. May I ask what is going on here? I hate to say it, but since arriving in the Bahamas, I have been rather oblivious on what has been transpiring."

"Red Hood, get changed and go find Dick," Bruce said. "I know he can't help because of his leg, but we need him here."

Red Hood placed Damian down but he wouldn't let go. "Come on I need to find Grayson."

TDTDTDTD

Mr. Nathan Devlin was enjoying a refreshing drink and watching on the monitor his latest acquisition from the past two years to three years. 'She's good, but she could be better. She looks bored. I'm going to have to have a "talk" with her. And if she doesn't show any more enthusiasm, I'll let Benson have her.' One of his men approached him at that moment. It was the very man whom he thought about. Benson bent and whispered in his ear. "What? Batman here? How? Never mind. We may have to abandon this place. Get the helicopter ready. We'll take the Wayne kid with us."

"No!" Tim tried to rush from the room, trying to jump over chairs like hurdles. His leg got caught on one and he landed hard.

"Grab him. He's my ticket to Wayne's fortune!"

Tim scrambled to his feet and almost made it to the entrance when he was tackled from behind. Someone grabbed him by his hair and a gun was placed against his head.

"I don't want him harmed. Carry him to the copter. We leave now. And for that little escapade, kill everyone in the Village except the children. Move them to the hangar and to my private plane. They will be going elsewhere."

'No!"

DTDTDTDTDTD

"Damian . . . I'll stay with you," Scarlet said. "Jason has to find Dick . . . Please . . ."

"No . . . They tried to kill me . . . They're going to kill him, too. Don't let him go." Damian clutched harder.

"No one's going to kill him. Jason can take care of himself. Bruce, where's Tim? I thought he would be here."

Red Hood pried Damian's hands from him.

"They had two other men waiting," Bruce said bitterly. "They ambushed me from behind. They took Tim. I don't know where."

"Do you know where your friend is staying?"

"Nathan Devlin is no friend of mine . . . He owns this whole island and resort . . . He may have a place in the village . . . I think we've been set up."

Red Hood nodded. "I need to find Dick. He has his laptop with him. He should be in his room right?"

TDTDTDTDTD

Tim was carried over someone's shoulder. With his hands tied behind his back it was impossible for him to get any leverage. He was taken to a waiting helicopter and placed inside. He watched helplessly as they took off afraid he would never see his family ever again. Then he heard gunfire and the screams of the villagers.

TDTDTDTDTDTD

"Dick might have gone to the lobby to the media center. They have wi-fi connection there. Alfred, go check the plane at the airfield. I just hope it hasn't been sabotaged otherwise we're stranded here until we can make repairs."

Red Hood headed over to Dick's room first to check. He found him standing on the balcony. He was looking up. "What are you doing?"

"I just came back from the media center. I needed to take a painkiller for my leg. I heard something. I didn't know the Village offered helicopter rides."

"They don't. There was nothing in the brochure about it," Red Hood watched as a helicopter flew over the resort. Then he noticed. "They have Tim! Where are they headed?"

TDTDTDTD

As they flew over the resort, Tim saw Red Hood on the balcony along with Dick, but he was too high to jump. And with his hands tied, the fall could kill him. 'I'm going to have to find another way to let them know where I am once we land.'

"Don't even think about jumping out over the ocean. You won't live very long. You're family will stay alive so long as you cooperate. One word from me, and one of your family members will die. They won't be going anywhere."

DTDTDTDTD

"They must be heading to another part of the resort."

"No, they're not. That's toward the water. There are over 700 islands out there, a lot of them un-inhabited," Red Hood stated. "They have to be heading to one that's large enough to have a lot of people."

"Damn it . . . We need to find them."

"What does Devlin want with Tim?" asked Red Hood

"Tim does work for W.E. That means he knows how to get into the computer system. He might want money from Bruce."

"Damn, Bruce said we've been set up . . . .He might have been after Tim all along . . ."

"I think he's right," said Dick.

"We better go see Bruce. Damian is with him."

"How is he?"

"He's badly shaken up," Red Hood explained. "They beat him up. He may have a concussion as well . . . When I get my hands on that man . . . He's dead."

'Devlin has Tim, and Damian's hurt. I'm deeply pissed that I can't do anything.' When Dick and Red Hood entered the room Damian reached out for Jason, but Alfred was patching him up. He looked horrible. He developed two black eyes.

Bruce could see that Dick looked pissed. 'I know he's wishing he can help,' he thought. "We'll get through this. We'll get Tim back."

Dick took Bruce's word for it. He trusted his adopted father. 'My brother was beaten and I don't know what they're doing to Tim. He's already suffered enough.'

"Master Bruce . . . It seems we are surrounded . . ."

"Surrounded?" Bruce questioned.

"There are at least a dozen men out there. They are watching this room. It seems we are the hostages."

"So long as we don't try anything . . . They have to keep us alive. Jason, Sasha, better change back into your regular clothes. Dick, you better leave your laptop here. If they get wind that we have a way to communicate with the outside world, they might take it from us."

"Okay, will do."

"Have you been communicating with Barbara?" asked Bruce.

Dick nodded.

"Let her know our situation. Send her the coordinates of this Island. Maybe we can rally the Birds of Prey. They might be able to help us get out of this situation."

"Alright," Dick immediately got

"Jason, did you recognize the type of helicopter they were flying?"

"It was a Hughs 500 . . . Doors were off."

"That helicopter has to refuel after 3 hours. It can't go very far. I don't think Devlin will take Tim any further than that, maybe one of the larger islands. He needs an Internet connection."

Dick stepped into the bathroom with his laptop to text Babs.

#Hi Dick . . . What's up? Enjoying your vacation?#

#We're in a sticky situation.#

#What's the matter?#

Dick explained then sent her the coordinates. #Someone has taken Tim and we are surrounded.#

Babs was shocked, but she kept her head. #What do you need Man Wonder?#

#Batman wants to know if the Birds will be able to help.#

Babs went into Oracle mode. #I can dispatch them at once.#

#Thank you Oracle.#

#Any thing else Man Wonder?#

Dick started to stumble over his words. He didn't know if he should say it. His fingers hesitated over the keys for a few moments.

#Man Wonder, you there?#

#I . . . I love you# Dick texted.

#Love you to . . . And I will kick your butt if you don't come home to me safe and sound.#

Dick smiled even though Barbara couldn't see it. #Don't worry I will.#

#Good . . .I'll be waiting.#

Dick started to miss her. "I'll come home to you, promise." Dick said out loud besides sending.

"Dick, we need to appear that nothing is wrong," Bruce called to Dick who was still in the bathroom on his laptop. "We better head to the dining hall. We should bring some food for Damian. He should stay here. Devlin may not know that he's been rescued, which could work to our advantage. Even so, if they find out he's been rescued, we don't want to take any chances that someone may snatch him again."

Dick closed his laptop and headed out to Bruce. "Okay, be right with you."

"They'll be watching us to make a move. Keep an eye out on where the men are located."

Bruce and Dick made their way to the dinning hall. As soon as they walked in both could see two of the men sitting at a table closest to the exit.

"We need to put Damian in a safe place. I don't want him or you hurt. I know you can still fight, but I need you to protect Damian. Can you take him to the butterfly garden?"

"Okay, I'll have him bring his sketch book. It will help him to take his mind off of things."

"Good idea. We better get some food . . . We're beginning to look suspicious."

Dick started to put food onto his plate "Are we going back up or eating here?"

"You and I will sit here, then take a plate for Damian and Alfred. Jason and Sasha can come and eat. It's going to take several hours for the BOP to get here, even if they take the . . . fastest transportation. I think it's time that Jason and Sasha do some distracting."

"Oh . . . goodness . . . okay," Dick could imagine just what kind of distraction Sasha and Jason might do.

"Those two are our only hope to be able to reduce the numbers and even up the odds," Bruce took a quick bite even though he really wasn't all that hungry. His mind had a tendency to shut his hunger down when he was working on a case or in any stressful situation that required his wits.

Dick took a bite of food and nodded. His stomach was hungry, but at the same time, he didn't want to eat a whole lot. He needed to keep alert.

"As we go back . . . take note where more men are and inform Jason and Sasha. They can figure out which ones to take out. I should have realized something was up with this place the moment we landed. There were no other tourists. Most of the people at the resort were men. And when I went to the village earlier, their faces appeared afraid. I tried to dismiss it as my imagination. I should have paid more attention."

"Don't berate yourself," Dick stated. "It was an honest mistake."

"A mistake where Tim could pay with his life," Bruce said, softly. "Damian has already paid part of it."

Dick looked around and noticed that one of the men at the table got up and headed out of the dining hall. "At least they can't stop us from talking to each other. They think they have us over a barrel."

"We'll prove them wrong. Ready to go back?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, my leg is throbbing right now."

"Let's grab a couple of plates. Then you can get off that leg."

Dick got up with Bruce to grab more food before heading back to the room. As Bruce gathered more food he noted two men near the butterfly garden entrance and one near the kitchen. The other man that left returned a few minutes letter. That's four. They exited the dining hall and Bruce saw four men in the lobby. There were four around their rooms and then he spied four more on the roof of the resort, 16 in all. As they walked along the boardwalk and drew closer to the room, Bruce turned to Dick. "Did you count 16?"

"I counted 17. The maid down the walkway off to the side...she was watching us."

"Good eyes . . . we need to find out whose side she's on. Maybe Alfred could strike up a conversation. He needs to feel a part of this."

"Yes, she was watching us closely."

"Have Alfred come with you when you take Damian. He can request that the room be made up. That will give us a chance to question the maid."

Dick didn't voice his thought, but he hoped she was on their side.

Alfred opened the door for Masters Bruce and Richard when they gave a quick wrap in the door in a specific sequence.

"We're forming a plan," Bruce said as he handed over the plates. He was proud of Dick for spotting the maid. He moved over to Damian and knelt down beside the bed. "Damian, we brought you some food. After you eat, I need you to go with Dick."

"I'm not very hungry," Damian stated. "Um, where are we going?"

"Dick is going to take you to the butterfly garden."

"Do I have to?" Damian questioned. 'My head was hurting . . . and I think moving will make it worse.'

"Your head is hurting, isn't it?" Bruce asked as he looked into Damian's pinched face. "How is your stomach? Do you feel like throwing up when you move?"

"A little," replied Damian.

"Dick, maybe it's best that you stay here with Damian. Alfred, could you ask the maid to come and bring clean sheets and towels."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred went to the maid and made the request for fresh towels then returned to the room to take care of Damian's headache. The maid grabbed the towels and followed Alfred to the room. She knocked on the door and entered. She placed the towels in the bathroom and was about to exit when Bruce stopped her.

"I need to ask you something. Why were you watching us?"

"You are not like the others who would come here."

"How so?"

"You are a man of action," the maid stated. "You do not let a child being taken break you," she said, 'as I did.'

'Is she referring to Tim's kidnapping?' Bruce thought. "Are you aware who owns this island?"

"Yes. He is a serpent, and you should be weary of him. I must get back to my duties before they discover I have been talking to you. It is best that you do as Devlin wants."

"And if we don't?"

"Innocent lives will suffer." The maid exited the room.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Bruce went after the maid, but when he went back out to the hallway, there was no trace of her.

Continues with Part 13


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!**_

Serpent in Paradise

Part 13

Tim watched with a look of horror as the helicopter sped away from the small island he had just been on. Soon it was flying over water. His thoughts though were far different. It seemed the plan had worked, but it worked too well. Batman was supposed to follow him to Devlin's but that didn't happen. Instead, Devlin flew the coop and took Tim with him. / indicates a different language being spoken.

'Where are we going? We can't possibly go far. The helicopter model didn't allow for long distance flight. We won't make it back to the states without refueling.'

Sure enough, Tim surmised correctly. They were landing on another nearby island that was larger. There was nowhere he could run and where could he go anyway. As soon as they landed, Tim was once again being carried.

/Put him in the trunk/," Devlin stated in Creole. /We would not want him to escape and get word to his family before I take Wayne's entire fortune./

As they started to lower Tim into the truck of the car, he struck out. The man carrying him dropped Tim to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran for a grove of trees.

"Get him!" Devlin commanded.

Tim rushed to make it to the trees, despite his arms being tied. He could always find a way of removing the zip tie. He almost made it until he was grabbed from behind by his tied wrists and yanked back.

"OWW! Let me go!" Tim cried, kicking and screaming. "Let me go!" It felt like his shoulders were almost dislocated. He was thrown over the man's shoulder and carried back to the car.

"Sedate him."

"NO!" Tim continued to struggle. A needle was jammed into his arm.

"I will only warn you once," Devlin snarled. "You try something like that again and my men will begin killing your family. I am not a killer, but there are a few men who would gladly have their way with your brother's girlfriend while he helplessly watches. Put him in the trunk."

The drug was quickly fogging Tim's brain and he soon found himself helpless and asleep in the truck of Devlin's car. He wasn't even aware when they arrived at Devlin's private estate.

"Put him in the guest room. He won't escape. There is no place for him to run. If he refuses to cooperate, perhaps a different kind of persuasion is in order. Tell Samantha I wish to see her."

TSTSTSTSTSTS

Tim felt a hand on his cheek and a pair of lips on his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he was staring into two fresh green eyes. He scrambled off the bed. His hands were no longer tied.

"Who . . . Who are you?" A pang of fear entered the pit of Tim's stomach.

"I'm Samantha, you must be Tim. You're pretty cute."

"Um thanks . . . I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"I can't tell you that," said Samantha. She stretched out on the bed lying on her side. "He'll kill me."

"Devlin? You mean you're a prisoner too?"

"You could say that," Samantha said through pursed lips as she ran a finger around the pattern on the bedspread.

Tim cautiously approached the bed. He was more than a little hesitant because of what happened with that Succubus. He knew it was unlikely to happen again, but he couldn't help being cautious. Maybe if he asked other questions, he might get some answers. "Why does Devlin want to take down my father's company, Wayne Enterprises?" asked Tim. 'Oh great go straight to the heart. She might not know anything.'

Samantha shrugged her shoulders and turned her face away to hide her disgust of the man. "Like I care about what he does. I do remember him saying something along the lines of pay back. Did Devlin work for your Father?"

Tim shook his head. He didn't remember any Devlin on the payroll. "Did he ever mention when he worked at WE?"

"He mentioned about working for some big wig in Gotham City few years ago, before he came here. Well . . . hold on," Samantha sat up and thought about it. "It was about four years ago. He came to own the island resort and this whole island about a year after that"

'That was when I was 12 almost 13 . . . had to have been right before I became Robin.' Tim thought. 'Bruce must have found out that Devlin did something. I wish I had my computer I could find out what.' The girl looked at Tim strangely as he went through his thought process. "Look, I need to get to a computer."

"I could bring you a laptop," Samantha suggested, rolling over onto her stomach. She was finding Tim to be very cute and it was rather distracting. 'Why couldn't he have been some geeky looking kid with glasses? He's not like some of the other men either . . . I hate them. And he's closer to my age, maybe a little younger, but I can't be choosy right now.'

With the way she appeared to be flirting with him, she was reminding Tim of Adriana. "Um sure . . . The door's probably locked."

"I can just go out there and get you one. He needs proof that I came out here to do what he asked of me."

"What did he asked you to do?" Tim asked, remembering the kiss.

Samantha had a shy coy look on her face. "To seduce you into giving him what he wants."

Tim backed toward a corner as she came off the bed and moved closer. "Well . . . Um at least you're being honest . . . Don't get me wrong . . . it's not like I don't find you attractive . . ." Tim ran his hand through his hair. She was kind of cute . . . actually quite beautiful in a very exotic kind of way. " . . . I was involved with someone . . . who . . . Um . . . " Tim bumped into the wall and she placed both hands on either side of him. 'She probably doesn't care about that. "I . . . Oh boy . . ."

Samantha pressed up against him, silencing him with her finger. "Just one round, that's all I'm asking." She stared into his baby blue eyes. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn't think about that. All she was noticing was that he was very attractive and he was much closer to her own age.

"One round of what?" Tim asked naively. She planted a kiss on Tim's lips. They felt warm and inviting, not greedy and hungry like Adriana's had been.

Samantha let one of her hands run down his chest, straight down to his crotch area. She gave a light grope. Tim suddenly grabbed her hand almost panicking.

"What's the matter?" Samantha asked. "Don't you want to?"

"It's . . . It's not that . . . Um . . ." Tim felt nervous. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"So, don't," Samantha cooed. "Don't you find me attractive?" She gave him another light squeeze. "No one will know."

"Um . . . Maybe just a quick . . ." Tim said, but he thought, 'What the hell are you thinking Drake.'

Samantha nodded and unzipped his shorts and let them drop to the floor, slipping her hand inside his boxers. She felt him harden. "Oh, you're a big boy." She gave him another kiss while pumping her hand.

Tim should have stopped it before it even started, but his breath started to quicken. " . . . I'm big for my size," he said, 'That was dumb . . . Why can't I think clearly . . .' He tried to take his mind off the fact that Samantha was bringing him to an erection. "Besides . . . the laptop . . . I'm going to . . . going to need a secure line . . ." he said, his words coming out less coherent than usual.

"I'll make sure you'll get it," Samantha whispered in his ear. She guided his hand up her skirt.

Tim unbuttoned her skirt and let it slip to the floor. "Could you help me escape, too? I guess that depends if I cooperate . . ."

"Sure, only if you give me the best orgasm ever," Samantha coaxed. 'I've been here far too long and the men only think of themselves.'

"I . . . I think . . . I can do that . . ." Tim started kissing her, this time redirecting the control. 'The one thing I have to thank Adriana for, she gave me a lot of practice.'

Samantha shivered as he started to let his hands wander. His kisses were beyond amazing. They were attentive, directed to give her pleasure. She opened her mouth slightly and let her tongue probe at his lips.

Tim forced his tongue past her lips and let their tongues mingle. He picked the girl up and carried her to the bed and laid her in the center. He climbed on top where he was straddling her legs and sitting on his knees. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her breasts. They were round and firm and her skin glowed with an eerie light. Tim brushed his fingers along one nipple and watched it perk up then he leaned down and started to suckle on it. 'I'm not a casual lover, but this is something out of necessity. Still, I can't help be drawn to her in some way. She's . . . she's so beautiful.'

"Ohhhh . . ." Samantha moaned. 'His mouth is warm around my breast, soft and warm, not like those men who are so rough.'

As Tim suckled her breast, his right fondled the other than moved down between her legs. She was already starting to get moist. His mouth started to salivate in anticipation. 'What am I getting myself into?' He started to rub at Sammie's spot and then slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh yes . . ." Samantha cooed. 'This is new for me. None of the guys did this before. He's attentive and trying to please me.'

As Tim worked her spot, he moved down her body, kissing her. Tim moved one of her legs out of the way so he could get in between. He kissed her spot then using his fingers to spread her apart, he slipped his tongue inside.

"Ohhhhh . . . yeesss," Samantha moaned out. She held her hands on his head, pushing his tongue deeper. She moved her hips slightly.

She tasted far different than Adriana Tim noted; a clean taste; a wholesome human taste. 'I could get used to this.' Tim could feel her shudder and it caused him to want to please her more. 'This time, it's my choice.'

Samantha's breathing got faster. 'His tongue is massaging my insides,' she thought. Samantha felt him slip a finger inside. "Oh gods!"

Tim used his finger to gage how deep and just how much he should use his tongue. He could feel her start to clamp down. He moved his tongue in and out like he would his shaft. He wanted her to follow his lead. This time, Tim knew he was in control.

Samantha could feel herself clamp down onto his finger and tongue. Her climax was starting to build up. "Tim . . . more."

Tim went deeper with his tongue and finger massaging every inch of her. 'I could probably bring her to full climax with just my tongue and finger. I need some kind of release myself.' Tim's shaft was hard and ready for her. He waited for her to give the word.

'If he's this skilled with his tongue and finger . . . I can't wait for his cock,' Samantha thought. Reaching her hand around she tried to push him away. "Put . . . put it in," Samantha stated, breathlessly.

Tim pulled his tongue out and positioned his shaft and slid it in between her legs. She was tight and he felt her clamp down immediately. He began to slowly thrust then start to build. With her legs on either side, he lifted them up to his shoulders so he could go deeper and pump harder and faster. Tim started to moan along with her. 'This is not like Adriana . . . I'm not feeling the telltale drain on my energy . . . This feels . . . Wonderful,' He thought. "Ohhhhhh . . . ohhhhh."

"Ohhhhhhh," Samantha could not help noticing some things about this boy. 'He's hitting the spot inside of me over and over. He fits inside of me perfectly.' She encouraged him to thrust faster. "Please, faster . . . faster."

Tim pumped faster . . . harder . . .feeling his own climax approaching. 'Adriana never felt like this,' he thought. Tim could feel her muscles clamp down even more as if she was assisting Tim in wanting him to cum with her as if their bodies were meant to be together. 'Why of all places did she have to be involved . . . ' His thoughts were interrupted as his climax built even higher. "Ohhhhhh . . .Ohhhhhh." He moaned. 'Just enjoy it don't analyze it, Drake, he thought to himself. "Ohhhhh . . .Ohhhhh."

"Ahhhh," Samantha's hands shot up to grab at his shoulders. 'I'm about to cum. I can't take it . . . I feels too good. Why can't I have some one like him?'

Tim could feel her cum just as he did. It wasn't nearly as explosive. 'Those moments must have been the times when Adriana would syphon off my energy. This time it's different. It felt like it was a coming together of two people, merging into one. I could get used to this and if she truly wanted a better life just maybe, but then again, it might not happen. She works for Devlin, but I have to try,' Tim thought. "You know . . . If you help me to stop Devlin and testify against him . . . Maybe things could change."

Samantha was breathing heavily, her body on cloud nine. 'That was the best climax I had in the three years I've been here, and it took a stranger . . . a boy from . . .' She ran her fingers through his hair, and stared intently into his eyes, his very familiar eyes, as if she had seen them in a dream. She made up her mind right then and there to help him. "You earned yourself a laptop . . . get me out of here please," She whispered into his ear.

"I'll do what I can. I promise," Tim whispered back. 'I wonder how old she is. She doesn't look to be more than 17, but this harsh life has aged her. I can see it in her eyes.'

"Okay," Samantha started to get up. She needed to get back down there and talk with Devlin. For some unknown reason, she didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. Slipping her clothes back on Samantha went over to the door and knocked on it. Once she heard it unlock Samantha went back to Devlin.

"Well . . . Is he going to cooperate with my efforts?"

"He'll do it," Samantha said.

"Good . . . Once Wayne's fortune is in my hands . . . I'll give the word to my men and have them kill everyone on Fortune Island . . . I'll create a plausible story for the press . . . And the unfortunate lone survivor . . . Taking in the orphan . . . With Tim Wayne's skills I can take over a lot of fortunes and no one can stop me."

Samantha felt my heart drop. 'My . . . my parents,' She thought. 'He promised to return me once he had Wayne's kid.' She didn't voice any of it. "Well, we better get started then." She held out her hand for the laptop.

"Here," Devlin handed Samantha the laptop. "Don't tell him about his family . . . If he suspects anything . . . You'll be the one to suffer . . .Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood." Samantha took the laptop and headed back to Tim. 'My punishment, he lets me get gang raped while he watches. If Tim can get me out of here, I don't know what I'll do to repay him.'

Tim got dressed and waited for Samantha to get back, pacing the room. What was taking so long? He had to have that laptop.

'I'm glad I wore these particular clothes' Tim though. 'They were in the trunk with my uniform. I chose to wear these after discussing with Bruce what we were going to do to set a trap and if there was a chance I could be captured. Jason and Dick don't know about it. I just need that laptop to verify what I need to know and to set the wheels in motion for not only my rescue . . . Our rescue,' he corrected. 'I can also bring about Devlin's downfall.'

Samantha entered Tim's room to see him pacing around the room. Shutting the door, she walked over to the bed. "Come here . . . I . . . I need to tell you something."

"Thanks . . . I can get started." Tim pulled from his waistband two items, a flash drive and a tracking device that can be hooked up to a laptop to gain any GPS information.

"What are those?" Samantha asked distracted.

"Devices that are going to help get us out of here," Tim said.

"I have to tell you . . . he plans on killing your family," Samantha said quietly. 'And mine.'

"What? I knew he said he would kill members of my family if I didn't cooperate . . . You mean he's still going to . . ."

Samantha nodded her head. "Please don't be alarmed by it. If he finds out I told you, he's going to kill me. If you can find a way out before then . . . Maybe . . . maybe if you really do cooperate . . ."

"I don't intend to cooperate," Tim's eyes narrowing as he looked at the computer screen. "And I certainly won't give that information away. I have to make it look like you did persuade me." Tim said. 'Bruce knew this was a possibility . . . So he had a contingency plan, and that hinged on me getting a laptop.' Tim plugged in both devices into the USB ports. He started typing in a sequence of numbers and letters. The flash drive contained a software program that would fish and find files off of Devlin's main computer. The program would download them onto the flash drive. The GPS worked two ways. It would send coordinates to a designated computer that he would specify . . . And in this instance, Oracle's computer and Dick's laptop.

Samantha leaned closer. "What are you doing?"

"You go tell Devlin I'm working on getting what he wants, but I have to break through the WE's firewall. That's going to take time,'" Tim stated. 'I'm actually the one who set up the firewall, and even though I have a back door key . . . I don't intend to use it. The program will set up a trace to Devlin's computer. And set off any alarms for hacking, after I get all of his files.'

"Okay, will do."

"I'm setting in place the means for our rescue . . . And I'm collecting what I can about Devlin's organization. I've done this before . . . so don't worry. It will work."

"Just please be careful Tim. I want to get out with out a hassle."

"I will . . . you be careful too," Tim replied.

Samantha nodded her head and went back to the door knocking and waited for the door to unlock.

Tim watched her leave and went back to watching the laptop. 'I just hope Oracle or Dick gets my GPS location . . . Great Exuma Island.'

Continues with Part 14


	14. Chapter 14

Serpent in Paradise

Part 14

"Okay, you two ready to go into your act?" Bruce asked Sasha and Jason. "Don't stay in one place too long. Once you take out one go onto the next. Make sure they're secure." Bruce handed them several zip ties.

Jason took the zip ties from him. 'This is going to be very interesting,' he thought.

"Oh we'll play it up well . . . Just two love birds who can't keep their hands off each other . . ." Sasha smiled. 'That's not hard. We're that way anyway.'

"Just remember to concentrate on what you're supposed to do," Bruce scolded. "I don't want either of you taking unnecessary chances and getting yourselves killed.

Jason knew exactly what Bruce meant. They were in deep enough trouble as it was and if they were to get back into his good graces they had to follow the plan exactly as it was discussed. "We will Bruce, don't worry."

"Come on lover boy . . . Our public awaits," Sasha said as she pulled on Jason's arm.

Jason let Sasha pull him out of the room. He followed her down the walkway to the main part of the resort.

"Let's tackle the ones in the dining room first. I'm hungry . . . " Sasha said.

"Bruce said something about them being close to the exit?"

"I wonder if they're near the restrooms . . . That will make it easier to hide them. I have an idea. Let me grab a plate of food. Be prepared to come up behind them."

"Okay." Jason wondered what she had planned.

Sasha grabbed a plate of strawberries and pineapple and some toothpicks. She started eating the fruit and walking around like she was bored. She moved closer to the exit and eyed the two men, getting their attention. Sasha waved a strawberry in the air then ate it. Sashaying a little closer she tempted the men, drawing them away from the exit. She gave each a strawberry as if to say, 'Come on there's more where that came from. And I'll give you me as well.' Jason was familiar with her antics. He also knew she wasn't interested in them. He watched as Sasha lead them towards the restrooms. He followed behind quietly.

Sasha led both men into the ladies room. They less likely to be found in there. "Oh boys, I forgot something. Meet my fiancé."

Jason took both of their heads and slammed them together, knocking them both out.

"Hmmmmmm I love you when you come to my rescue," Sasha kissed him on the mouth. "Let's zip-tie their hands to the stalls. That will keep them from escaping."

Jason kissed her back. "I know." He handed her a zip tie and he pulled the two towards the stalls. They hurried and tied them down and left the restroom.

"Who's next? Maybe you could bum a smoke off of that guy who is alone near the exit to the outside. I don't think he saw anything. Maybe we can stash him somewhere else."

Jason wandered over to the guy. "Hey, mind if I get a cig?" The guy nodded and followed Jason outside.

Sasha searched for something to knock the guy out. She found a heavy bucket underneath a counter. She followed Jason and the guy outside. As Jason was lighting up Sasha slammed the bucket over the guy's head, then Jason knocked the guy into a nearby wall. "Don't you know smoking is bad for your health?"

Jason blew the smoke out of his mouth. The cigarette actually had a bitter taste, but he wasn't about to give it up just yet. Sasha was standing there with the bucket in her hand, a cocky look on her face. "See, that's one of the reasons why I love you," Jason commented. "You always know the right things to say."

"We better stash him." Sasha zip-tied his hands. "Who do we go after next?"

"Bruce said something about two or three of them on the roof, right?"

"Hmmm, that's going to be a little tricky . . ."

Jason pushed their latest victim into a couple of bushes and covered him with branches.

"We've taken down four and he counted 16 right? And Alfred was going to talk to a maid?"

"Right." Jason finished the cigarette and plucked to the ground.

"We may have to split up to find the rest. If there are three on the roof, that only accounts for seven."

"Four are in the lobby."

"That's 11. Where's the other five?" Sasha asked.

"They could be outside, keeping guard over our rooms from a distance. We need to have Bruce look out and find them."

"We can't get the ones on the roof, they may spot us. Let's see if we can't get the four in the lobby."

"You're going to have to lure them away so we don't want to make a scene," Jason said.

Jason and Sasha headed to the lobby after dealing with the one outside. They spied each of the four men. Sasha listed them off one by one.

"There's one at the front desk, one near the media center, one near the front door, and one near the gift shop. You go for the one near the media center. I'll go for the one near the gift shop."

"All right," Jason replied. At least there were large items placed in such a way that blocked the other's views, like large tropical plants separating spaces. 'We don't want someone spotting us with what we're doing before we're finished.'

Sasha sashayed over to the gift shop and pretended to examine the merchandise. "Excuse me, but I need your opinion on something . . ." Luring the guy inside just out of sight from the door, she grabbed an oversized hat. "Does this hat make me look short?" She rammed the hat on the guy's head and slammed his head down on the cashier's counter. The man slumped to the floor. She took him by the feet and dragged him behind the counter and zip-tied his hands behind his back. 'Two more to go once Jason takes care of the other one.'

While Sasha took care of one of the men Jason saw the fellow guard following Sasha. He originally was standing at the media center. He must have saw Sasha lure the other guy inside. Jason walked into the gift shop and pretended to be interested in the jewelry and called the guy over. "Hey I need your opinion on something." Jason picked up a necklace when the man came over. He quickly wrapped it around the guy's neck and choked him until he passed out. Pulling out a zip tie Jason tied his hands together and dragged him into the back room.

Sasha was startled at first to see Jason in the gift shop taking care of one of the guards. 'Wasn't he the guy near the media center? He must have followed me,' Sasha thought. She covered up her sudden fright and quipped, "Thank you sweetie, I can't stand a stalker." All this fighting was starting to get her hot. 'We always have our best rounds after a good battle. Two men to go and I'm going to need Jason to put out the fire.'

Jason could not help but notice Sasha was looking at him with lust in her eyes when he came back to her. "We need to find those other two then we need a break."

"Front door and front desk. I'll take the front desk. We better hurry. They'll start looking around for their fellow guards."

Jason headed towards the front door. Again this one was headed out for a smoke. "You got a spare?" The man nodded and Jason walked out with him. Once the man gave Jason the cigarette, Jason looked to see if no one was around and for a place to hide the guy once he was incapacitated. All he saw was a few benches and chairs off to the side. He walked around a little more as he smoked and he spied the most likely place. Next he tried to find something to knock the guy out before he could finish his cigarette and head inside. He couldn't find anything. Jason realized there was no other way to handle the situation. He silently walked up behind the guy, placed his hands on the right spots, and snapped his neck. He drug the guy's body around the corner to the dumpster. He would have to deal with the fact that he killed the guy later. He promised Bruce that he wouldn't kill, but there was nothing he could do in this situation.

Sasha walked up to the counter with her keycard. "Excuse me, but my keycard doesn't seem to want to work." She gave the guy a pout and leaned over the counter showing off a little cleavage. The man stared down at her chest forgetting immediately why she was there. Sasha reached up and slammed his head down on the counter. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

Jason headed back in to see Sasha fixing herself. "You okay?"

Sasha grabbed Jason and gave him a solid kiss on the mouth, then ran her fingers across her lips. "Perfect . . . Just help me move the guy into the office from the front desk. Only five are left. I think the Birds can handle those, don't you?"

Jason let Sasha zip tie the guy and he moved him into the office. He tossed his body behind the desk. "I think they can."

"Correction, there's eight . . . Lost my head there for a moment . . ." After kissing Jason, Sasha grabbed a master key from the desk. "We haven't tried out the Jacuzzi."

"Let's go try it out," Jason ran his hands down her side to one of his favorite assets and gave it a squeeze.

"Oooooo I think I really need a bath."

Jason grabbed Sasha by the waist and gave her a quick kiss on the neck and led her back to their room. As soon as they entered, Jason filled the tub with water and turned on the jets. Sasha dialed Bruce's room. "Objective accomplished. Those that are left are for the birds. Jason and I are taking a break."

"Go reap your reward, just be ready to move when the birds get here. I'm having Dick check in with Oracle to see if she's heard from Tim."

"Is he able to do that?"

"Tim is quite resourceful. If he found a way, we'll know soon enough where he is. Go take a much needed break."

"Looks like we're off duty for a while sweetie." Sasha moved to the Jacuzzi and removed her clothes and stepped into the warm water.

Jason stripped off his clothing and slid in with Sasha. The water relaxing both of them.

Continues with Part 15


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: After weeks of interruptions, illnesses, and other crises, plus having to handle a succubus determined to take Tim's life force, the Bat Family finally gets a vacation, to the Bahamas, but is it the trip of their dreams? Warning some chapters contain explicit mature themes!

Serpent in Paradise

Part 15

Babs tried for two hours to get ahold of Dick. 'He must not be near his computer. I just hope this time he gets my message. I'm just going to have to wait till he returns.' Babs went back and verified the information she collected. She needed to get these coordinates sent before something else happens. Then another coded message arrived from Tim. Babs ran the program to decode it and her eyes grew narrow. 'Dick isn't going to like this.'

BDBDBD

Dick went to check out his laptop to see if there was anything from Oracle.

Babs noticed Dick came on line and was looking at his messages. She sent him a text. #Dick, I received this under Red Robin's signature. The coordinates are for Great Exuma Island. What is Tim doing there?#

#Devlin took him there. He might need Tim's expertise on hacking into W.E.# Dick flashed a text back.

#He just sent something else a few minutes ago, another coded message. I just got it deciphered. It says . . . Devlin has no plans on letting those on Fortune Island go. He plans on killing everyone. Send help.#

#You're kidding me. Please tell me you've sent the Birds.# Dick replied.

#Hang tight they're on their way. They should reach your position in about two hours. I will try to send a message to Tim, but I fear the message he sent was one way. He may be on his own.#

#I'm sure he can handle himself.#

TDTDTDTD

Tim kept staring at the screen. The program finished running and collecting information on Devlin's organization. The GPS was one way and could only be sent when there is dire need. 'I just hope it got sent in time.' Tim grabbed both devices and stuck them back into his waistband. 'Now to use my back door key to get into WE and arrange for a little surprise.' Tim started typing in his special access code. It was a 36-digit code only he knew. 'Devlin gave me his accounts. All it would take is adding a special digital tracer to not only this laptop, but to a name and account. I arranged for the money to be slowly transferred . . . It cannot help but be noticed. Devlin wanted all of Bruce's liquid assets . . . Well I'll give it to him with a cost. Once caught, the program can be halted using the exact code key that only Lucius has. Then the money once again will be transferred back by the fastest means possible.'

"Check on that kid . . . I want my money," Devlin stated. 'It was taking far too long. The transfer should have happened faster.'

"Would you like for me to do it?" Samantha said. "I could give him a push if he's being stubborn."

"Go ahead my dear . . . You're good at what you do," Devlin sneered. 'And he seems to respond to you . . . Nice abs on that kid, too.'

Samantha gave Devlin a sly smile. "Of course I am." Samantha started to head up to Tim's room, the smile disappearing from her face. 'Of course Dev sends an escort with me every time. I need to warn Tim. Or at least see what he's doing. I want out of this place. If he can do it.' Samantha tried to avoid the escort, but he was quickly keeping stride with her.

"Sorry girl, I'm going in with you. Mr. Devlin needs a full report. He also wants me to retrieve the laptop."

"What if he's not finished yet. Or he's being stubborn. I don't want you in the room," Samantha glared. "I like to keep my business between me and the client."

"All I want is the laptop. I got my orders."

Samantha gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine whatever."

Tim watched the progress bar. It was going to take three hours to transfer all of the money. That should give plenty of time to alert those at WE of the hack. 'There's one other person who recognizes my signature. I piggybacked a quick email. He'll know why I'm doing this and let it proceed so the trap can be sprung. At least I hope so. Otherwise I'll be arrested for embezzling when I get back.' Tim looked up to see Samantha along with an escort come into the room.

"So, are you done here?"

"It's going to take three hours. You'll have what you want. You can take me back to my family."

"I'll take that," The escort grabbed the laptop. "Mr. Devlin will want you to work on another account once this one is done."

"Don't close the cover. It will shut it off," Tim instructed. "Wait another account? You're not letting me go? I won't do it."

"Now Tim. Don't act hasty," Samantha came close and leaned down and gave him a wink. 'I really don't want him to get hurt. I wasn't looking forward to this.'

"Why are you doing this," Tim questioned, then leaned in and whispered. "Slap my face. Make it look real." Then Tim backed away. "No I won't do it!"

The escort was watching.

Samantha gave Tim a nice slap across the face hoping it wasn't too hard. "You will do as we tell you!"

"I want to see my family!" Tim yelled. He started having a tantrum. It was something they worked up so no one would get suspicious.

"No. You are to stay here," Samantha held up her hand again and brought it down. "Don't push your luck kid."

Tim fell to the floor pretending to cry. Some of the tears were real. Devlin wasn't going to stop there.

Samantha turned to the escort. "You've gotten what you wanted. Leave me be so I can have fun with this one."

Tim pretended to look up in horror, the escort smirking at him. As the escort left they waited for about five minutes before dropping the act.

"Sorry for that slap, well both of them."

"I've had worse . . . I mean . . . I'm not, it made it look like I was really being stubborn. Devlin is really planning for me to hack into other accounts?"

"Yes, he wants to keep you. Once he kills off your family he plans on adopting you," Samantha explained.

"And I bet he's going to make it look like pirates or some drug lord killed everyone and I was the only one who survived . . . Problem . . . I would need at least a couple of wounds to pull that off . . . He isn't planning on shooting me is he?"

"No, not that I know of," Samantha replied. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you hurt in any way. He doesn't want you drugged on anything so you'll be able to work."

"Great . . . Well it is going to take a few hours for the transaction to take place . . . He doesn't know I included a trace on that IP address . . . Unless he plans on dumping that laptop . . . Within that time . . . WE is already learning about it and they're putting their own plans into action." Tim didn't include his other thought. 'I included a notice to Dick's computer. Let's just hope they wrap things up on one Island and get here soon, or we may be on our own.'

"Okay, so we wait."

"Pretty much," Tim answered. "Unless you have other ideas to occupy the time."

"Can we . . ." Samantha was looking him up and down.

"Well . . . Um . . ." Tim cleared his throat and blushed. "Are you sure you don't . . . want to do anything else?"

Samantha pushed Tim down on the bed. "Mmmm . . . no. There's nothing much to do." She started to rub on his chest.

" . . . I guess . . . Um . . . You do . . . have to make . . . it look good . . . if the escort . . ." Tim's eyes went wide as she planted a kiss on his lips and fished for his tongue.

'He's so cute,' Samantha let her tongue mingle with his.

'Truth of the matter is . . . I'm finding her attractive . . . But I have one more question,' Tim couldn't quite turn off his detective skills. "How did you get mixed up with Devlin? And how old are you?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Can this wait until afterwards? Please."

"I guess it . . ."

Samantha planted another kiss this time running her hand down his chest to the waistband of his shorts before he could finish his sentence. She dipped her hand into his pants and started to massage his cock. 'He's so big. I love it.'

Tim took in a breath. 'This girl doesn't waist any time. I can feel my shaft starting to harden.'

Samantha wanted to taste it. She slid down his body and pulled his pants and boxers down. His penis stood at attention. She couldn't help but admire it. She repositioned her body so her butt was facing Tim. He watched as she stripped off her underwear and guided his hand to her spot then she started licking his penis. She sucked on his head, rubbing the underside with her tongue. Using her left hand she held onto the base of his erection, pumping then squeezing a little while she bobbed his head.

"Ooohhhh . . ." Tim moaned against her then with his fingers he massaged her spot then slipped his tongue inside.

Samantha opened her legs more. His tongue was sending ripples through her body. "Ohhh Tim." She licked a nice trail along his shaft and squeezed.

"Ohhhhh," Tim moaned again. 'She's hitting my sensitive spots . . . it's causing me to see stars.' He thought. "Ohhhhh that . . .that feels good . . .Mmmmmm." Tim pushed his tongue deeper into her vagina massaging the walls and tasting her juices.

Samantha hitched in a breath. 'I guess I can return the favor.' She suppressed her gag reflex and started to deep throat him, humming a bit and swallowing.

"Are you sure . . . You're not a . . . Succubus? You're really . . . Getting . . . Me . . . Ohhhhhh," Tim was going to need to get inside her and soon.

Samantha pulled off. "A what?" She continued sucking on his head again.

"Never mind," Tim replied. He continued to use his tongue, feeling her shudder. She squeezed his tongue as if in a vise. 'My god she's almost cumming with my tongue.'

"Oh...Tim...more...please..." Samantha was seeing stars and her climax was approaching. She never felt like this before.

Tim tried to go as deep as he could. Then he massaged her spot with his fingers bringing more sensation.

Samantha shuddered with ever thrust of his tongue. Her juices were overflowing. "Ohhhhh god...Tim." She moved her hips, wanting more.

Tim kept up with his tongue as she moved her hips. He could feel her climax, but he hadn't yet. He was still stiff. He wanted to get inside her. It was like a deep seeded fire that needed quenching. Tim pulled away and turned Samantha over so she was on her back. He could face her that way and look into those green orbs of hers. He leaned in close and slowly pushed in "Oh yes." She was so wet. It was easy to slide into her. Tim started thrusting immediately. "Ohhhhhhhh . . . Ooooohhhhhhh."

"Tim...oh...you're so big." Samantha was breathing heavily. With each thrust Tim was hitting her sensitive spots as if he knew where they were.

Tim's eyes were shut tight. She was clamping down and he was as hard as he was going to get. He could feel his orgasm building. "Ooooohhhh Samantha . . .' Tim had not called her name out before . . . But it was as if she fit him so well. "Samantha . . . Ohhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhh...ooooohhhhh yes." Samantha wanted to ride him. She tried to stop him. "Tim...wait...oh...wait." He was really enjoying himself.

"What?" Tim stopped just for a moment even though I didn't want to.

"Lay down on your back." Samantha clutched onto him as he turned over. Then she lowered herself onto his shaft. She started her ride. "Oooohhhhh Tim...Tim." She ground her hips against him.

"Ohhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhhhh . . . S-S-Samantha! . . . .Ohhhhhh . . . Ohhhhhh . . ." Tim cried out. 'I think I'm about to cum.' What they didn't know was they were being watched.

Continues With Part 16


End file.
